Bitter Spring
by Tenshi Chupip
Summary: Sequel to We Just Keep Fighting. You asked for it so here it is. Let me know what you think. Reviews would be grand!
1. Prologue

**This is the sequel to We Just Keep Fighting. You asked for it in your reviews so here it is. It's probably early for a sequel but I go crazy if I can't write so I started. Besides, if I don't do something other than just study for finals than my brain will melt so yeah enjoy… PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Bitter Spring **

**By: The Tenshi Chupip **

**Prologue **

It was a quiet dark street, only the sound of rustling leafs and the soft pattering of a pair of tennis shoes disturbed the absolute silence. It was late winter and a young girl walked down the dimly lit sidewalk of New York listening to the silence. She often took walks, just to get out of the house. She just couldn't get a moments peace back home and being able to go out for her walks was difficult as it was. Her whole family was over protective, not just of her, but of all four of them. Why, she wasn't sure. Everyone knew she could spar with the best of them and easily hold her own; her father had taught her well. The girl shrugged her shoulders. Oh well, everything in its own time she supposed. But still, for once she just wanted to live life the way her brothers live; exciting and spur of the moment. Not afraid to go out and live her life.

Her sensitive ears picked up a sound behind her. Sounds actually. She peered out of the corner of her eye and noticed a couple of men fallowing her. She smirked; purple Dragons no doubt. She ignored their presence until they reached her side and started cat calling.

"Hey pretty kitty," one of them jeered, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Wanna scratch my post?"

_'You have got to be kidding me…'_ the girl snorted a laugh_. 'What kinda pick up line is that?' _she threw a look over her shoulder, "I'm no house cat, Pal," she said, shoving him off. "You mess with me and I'll claw your eyes out."

"Mmmm, we have ourselves a feisty one here, boys," he said grabbed her wrist and jerking her to a stop. He looked the girl in the eye and grinned lustfully. "I like 'em feisty."

"Well how do you like this," she landed a punch to his face. The punk tripped over his feet and fell down. The girl took off running, knowing that he was only going to stay on the ground so long. Hearing the thudding of people running behind her, the girl ducked into an alley. It was a dead end except for a fire escape and a man hole. She was just about to grab for the man hole when a thought crossed her.

_'Why are you running away?'_ she thought._ 'Stand and fight you idiot!' _

"No where to go, little ally cat," the dragon she had punched sneered. The girl smirked at a quickly purpling bruise on the guy's cheek. "And no where to run."

"Who said I was gonna run?" she grinned. She laughed and rolled her eyes when he pulled out a switch blade. "I've got some of those too." She dipped into the folds of her coat and drew out two strange looking daggers. She twirled the three pointed knives in her hands gracefully. "Except I'm probably better at them." A low growl escaped the man's throat and he lunged at the girl. She easily dodged him and he tripped over her foot, "Not the most graceful one in the bunch, are you?" she mocked. The dragon snarled and kicked the girl's feet out from under her. The girl fell flat on her back and the man leaped onto her. The girl brought her sai down and stabbed the man in the leg. He let out a loud cry and tumbled off of her. "Anyone else?" she smirked at the men standing who were standing at the mouth of the ally. They all attacked her at once, trying use the good old strategy of out numbering and over powering five to one.

This made the girl laugh. Her father had trained her far to well for this and in no time she had all of them on the ground unconscious with no more damage to her than a small cut on her fore head. Smiling, she sheathed her Sais and stepped through the maze of dragons towards the man hole. Unfortunately she was a little to caught up in her victory and didn't notice that the dragon she had stabbed in the leg had gotten up. Catching her off guard, the dragon grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She caught his arm just before he brought his knife down to her throat.

"Whose better now, pretty kitty?" he sneered.

The girl snarled at him as she used all her strength to keep just enough space between her throat and his knife. Just as her arms were about to give out, the dragon was ripped off of her.

"Now that's not very nice," growled a baritone voice. The girl's attacker meeped a response just as his face made contact with a green fist. The new comer looked down and the girl and offered her a hand. "You hurt?"

"No," she said. She ignored his hand and stood up to brush herself off. "I could of handled it on my own, Leo."

"Yeah, you were doing so well too," Leo rolled his eyes. "You're bleeding."

"Stop that!" she snapped as she swatted his hands away. "I'm fine; it's just a small cut."

"We can't let you outta our sight for two seconds can we?"

"Oh save it, you're starting to sound like Madison," the girl rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna tell her are you?"

"No," Leo said walking over to the man hole. "You are."

"What!" she exclaimed. "But I didn't start it this time! They came after me."

"Yeah true, but I have been sitting up on the roof for at least ten minutes and I know for a fact that you had enough time to get down into the sewers before they got here," he replied, removing the cover and dropping into the hole. "You just decided to be stubborn like usual and stand and fight." He helped her down. "Beside, if you don't tell her, that cut on your forehead will probably give it away."

"If you were sitting up there for ten minutes watching me why didn't you come to save the day sooner?"

"Because you probably would of killed me," he shrugged. "I know you. You like to do things on your own."

"Damn right I do."

"Don't swear, you know your sister hates it."

"Point?"

"You're starting to act like Raph."

The girl smiled, "I'll take that as a complement."

Leo rolled his eyes and chuckled as he replaced the cover, "Come on you, lets go home."

**_Author Notes: Yeah it's short and sweet and there are no real details but you'll get those later. Besides I have to come up with a new plot line and my brain is half melted right now from final so the next chapter will be much better. Later! _**

_**Chupip**_


	2. Chapter 1: Family Time

**I don't own TMNT, although I do own the Millers. Enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter One: Family Time **

They entered the usually bustling Lair which was surprisingly quiet today. Mikey was in the kitchen baking cookies when he spotted the two walking in.

"Hey guys, you want some…" he stopped mid-sentence and stared at the cut on her forehead. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Our little Raphael-wanna-be here decided to take on a couple of Purple Dragons," Leo said, pulling himself up a chair.

"It was only a few," she glared, sitting down as well and taking the cup of cocoa Mikey offered her.

"How many is a few?"

"Like six, if even that."

"Well you might wanna clean up that cut before Madison comes back and sees…"

"Molly?" Madison asked, appearing behind them with grocery bags in hand. "Where have you been?"

"No where…"

"No where huh?" Madison had a humored look on her face. "Than why dose Mikey look like you're all hiding something?"

"She's not hiding anything, are you, Squirt?" Leo said looking rather smug in his chair.

"I'll get you, Leo, and your little katanas too," Molly's green eyes narrowed at the annoying smirk on Leo's face.

"What happened?" Madison asked, sounding slightly suspicious, as she set the bags on tha counter. She noticed the cut on Molly's forehead and frowned. "Did you get Raph to take you patrolling with out my permission again?"

"No!" Molly defended. "I went for a walk and some Purple Dragons started fallowing me. They got to fresh and I kicked their asses. End of story."

"Don't swear," Madison said.

"You always say that but you don't even fallow it!" Molly exclaimed. "You swear all the time in practice!"

"Alright fine let me rephrase," Madison said. "Do not do it around Brian."

"Don't do what around me?" the child chirped, entering the kitchen.

"Nothing, Honey," Madison said as she as Mikey started putting away groceries.

"Hey, Mom," Brian said, climbing up into a chair. "Guess what we did in school today!"

Molly eyed her little brother as he started off on his rant. It had been eight years, nine years this coming fall, since they began to live with the turtles. Brian had grown rapidly from a cooing infant to a never shutting up nine year old. Molly herself would be seventeen in a matter of weeks. She couldn't wait. Raphael had been promising her that he and Madison were getting her something extra special this year. Last year she had received her beloved Sais from them and they had been glued to her hip since.

"Hey, who all's home?" Raph called from the living room.

"In here!" Madison shouted back.

"How was work?" he asked Madison as he entered and gave her a kiss.

"Other than some nut job threatening to sue because his stew didn't have enough beef in it, fine," Madison said returning the kiss.

Molly chuckled into her cup. Madison had opened up a small café restaurant a few years ago and despite anything bad it threw at her, she loved it. The business was small but brought in enough to support them. Customers were loyal and those who tried it even once usually came back. Mikey worked there when he could because he loved cooking and was about equally matched with Madison in that department. Her best friends, Angel and Tyler both of whom Casey and Raph had introduced them to several years ago, worked there as well. Molly figured that when you have a giant turtle manning the kitchen that bringing in other people who didn't know about them to work for you would probably not be the best idea. April and Casey helped out too on the side of the antique shop. Molly worked there on weekends and occasionally after school but usually if she was there during the week days it was to grab one of Madison's famous chocolate pastries before heading home. She was usually stuck taking Brian with her because Kaylin and Peter didn't get out of their classes till 4:30.

They were both taking courses at one of the colleges in town. Peter was going for pre-med and Kaylin was strongly considering majoring in Physical Education. Molly wished she was in college already, she hated her high school. After being tutored by Donny through out her education, she was bored with the curriculum even though she was taking all advanced classes. Speaking of which, she had a paper due in history on Monday.

"Hey, what happened?" Raph asked touching Molly's cut.

"Nothing!" she said swatting his hands away. "Geez every time I so much as sneeze you people act like I'm gonna die or something. God forbid I ever get a cut!"

"Well, excuse us for caring, Little Miss Sarcasm" Madison chuckled. "Brian, don't lean back in that chair you'll break it again."

"Seriously what happened," Raph asked. "Do I need to kill someone?"

"No," Molly rolled her eyes. "Just a couple of purple dragon punks being stupid, but I took care of that." Leo snorted into his tea cup and Molly shot his a glare.

Raph peeked over his shoulder to make sure Madison's back was turned, "Did you win?" he whispered in her ear. Molly grinned and winked at him. "That's my girl."

"Stop encouraging her, Raphael," Madison said, not even turning around. "Stop giving me those looks, I'm not deaf."

"How do you do that!" Molly exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

"It's a gift," Madison smiled. "Go wash that cut before it gets infected and tell Donny and Master Splinter that dinner will be ready soon."

"Where are Kay and Pete?"

"They're gonna be late," she said.

"Ok," Molly got up and left the room. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and cleaned the cut. It really wasn't that bad. The blood had been dried for awhile and all it needed was a small band-aid. After remedying that she walked over to the lab, "Hey, Donny," she called to the purple clad turtle who was hunched over a new project. "Maddy says it's almost time for dinner."

"Ok, I'll be there in a bit."

Molly nodded and left. She gently knocked on Master Splinter's door and waited for him to answer. "Enter."

"Papa?" she said, entering the heavily fragranced room.

"Come in, my child, no need to linger at the door," the old rat's soft voice floated from the back of the dark room. Molly slipped inside and walked over to her beloved father. She remembered a time when the word "father" was an evil word and was to be feared. But as time went on as they lived with the turtles and their sensei she learned that not all fathers were so cruel. Although Master Splinter was more than just her father; he was her Papa. And it took someone special to be that.

"Dinner is almost ready, Papa," she said kneeling next to him on the mat.

"Thank you," he said, still in his meditating state. "Is your fore head alright?"

Molly smiled slightly. His eyes were still closed but he still knew. She chuckled and touched her fore head, "It's fine, just a small cut."

"Did you need something, my child?"

" Madison says that dinner is almost ready and asked me to come get you," Molly said.

"What are we having?"

"Breaded chicken and mashed potatoes," she replied.

"Sounds delicious," he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"I did until those dragons showed up."

"What did you think about?"

"Everything."

"That is a lot to think about," he chuckled. "This would explain why you were gone for so long. I was beginning to worry about you."

"And _that_ would explain why Leo was up there waiting for me," Molly said under her breath.

"I will admit I sent him looking for you though it appears I was correct in doing so."

"I had everything under control, one of 'em caught me off guard that's all."

"You must never let your guard down when you are in a battle arena, my daughter, whether your opponents are defeated or not," Splinter said. "That is one thing you have yet to grasp in your training."

"I know, I'm working on it," Molly said, shifting slightly before standing up. "Well we should go."

"Indeed," Master Splinter got up and walked out of the bed room with Molly.

"Hey, Donny," Molly said, as they entered the kitchen. She waved to the twins who were now seated at the table. "Can you help me with my history paper later?"

"Sure."

"History, yuck," Kaylin wrinkled her nose from her place at the table. "I hate history."

"I love it," Molly said, sitting down.

"How come Maddy let's Don help you with your homework?" Kaylin asked. "She never let him help me."

"Because you would trick him into doing all of it," Madison said as she set a plate in front of her.

"Not my fault he fell for it every time," she said with a sneaky smirk.

"Shut up and eat," Madison said with a chuckle.

Molly sat down in her usual spot between Master Splinter and Raphael and jumped in on a conversation between Donny and Madison. She ended up only paying half attention to the words and looked around the table. This was her favorite place to be; sitting around the kitchen table listening to everyone talk about their day. All her frustrations and worries left her when ever she slides into this chair.

They had made it a family rule to try and always have dinner together. They had probably only had dinner apart about five times in the past year and a half. Dinner time was absolute family time and she loved it. Reflecting on what kind of family they had been before they came down here, this was heaven. Madison had been able to legally adopt all of them about a year when the broken dad (as Molly liked to refer to him as) was thrown in prison. That meant no more Social Worker, and no more social worker meant no more having to keep staying at April and Casey's every other month. Not that she didn't like April and Casey, it's just that she got tired of going back and forth. She got to go home to her family and stay there.

True she didn't always like her family, but who ever does? Sure, Brian was probably going to do something in the next hour or two after dinner that was going to make her mad or Leo was going to launch into some sermon during her training that would irate her but for right now none of that mattered. Right now it was family time.


	3. Chapter 2: Friday Sound Good?

**Chapter 2: Friday Sound Good?**

_Buzz-Buzz!_

Molly swatted at her alarm clock but missed. It continued its annoying call but lifting her arm again to try and turn it off required way too much effort so she just rolled over and put her pillow over her head. She whimpered into her mattress when the sound didn't stop.

_Buzz-Buzz! Buzz-Buzz! Buzz-Buzz!_

Molly glared at the offending object from under her pillow, "Go away!" she growled. It didn't. Molly snarled, grabbed her sai and stabbed the stupid alarm clock through the top, silencing the darn thing permanently. True her approach may have been a little extreme but at least it stopped. Molly rolled back over and brought her blanket back up to her chin.

"GOOOOOOD MOOORRNNING, VIETNAM!" Molly leaped six feet off her bed when a much more offending sound ruptured in her left eardrum. She landed with a thud on her bedroom floor all the while glaring up at her grinning idiot of a brother.

"MIKEY!" she shrieked as she attempted to disentangle herself from the massive pile of blankets and sheets she had some how mummy wrapped herself in.

"Morning, Gorgeous," he grinned down at her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" she glared.

"Because it was either me or Madison with a cup of ice water."

"Not the best reason but I'll take it," Molly grumbled and got up off the floor. She stretched out her sore muscles and scratched her side. "What time is it?"

"About half past a short blade," Mikey said, eyeing the shish-ca-bobbed clock. Molly rolled her eyes and looked at the frozen clock numbers. 7:45?

"AHHH!" She was gonna be late! "OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!" she shoved Mikey out of her room and locked the door behind him. She ripped her dresser drawers open and tore through the clothing inside while attempting to shed her pajamas at the same time. Molly threw off her pajama top and pulled on a sweater. She slide into a pair of jeans and grabbed her sai outta her alarm clock. She sheathed one of the weapons underneath her sweater and the other in her jacket. She was attempting to slip her shoes on her feet when she emerged from her room.

"Late again are we?" Leo asked from his place on the couch where he was reading.

"Shut up, Leo!" she exclaimed. Molly hopped on one foot towards the bathroom as she finally slipped her tennis shoe on her foot. She brushed her teeth, hair and washed her face in two minutes flat. Bursting from the bathroom Molly completely knocked over Donny on her way to the kitchen, "Raph!" she exclaimed. "PLEASE! Please, please, please can I barrow the bike!"

"Late again?" he chuckled, sipping at his coffee.

"PLEASE!"

"Just don't scratch it."

"THANK YOU!" Molly gave him a bone crushing hug, grabbed a piece of toast and ran from the room. She snatched up her book bag and jacket and sprinted for the elevator. "Bye, guys!" she called over her shoulder.

"Have a good day," Leo said just as the elevator doors closed.

"Did it work?" Madison asked in a humored voice as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yep," Raph chuckled. "She flew outta here like a bat outta hell."

"At least she'll be on time for once," Madison kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen to get Brian ready for school. It was actually about seven fifteen. Madison had snuck into Molly's room last night and pushed her alarm clock ahead about a half hour. The young girl had issues about getting up early and was anything but a morning person. She was probably going to kill Madison when she got home but she would thank her in the long run.

Top side, Molly revved the engine of the bright red cycle and peeled out of the garage. She was late! Again! Her teacher was gonna kill her, or at least give her detention. Ug! She had practice after school with Papa. She hated being late for practice. Molly raced through the streets of New York, dodging in and out of the morning traffic until she screeched to a halt in her school's parking lot. She parked the bike and pulled off her helmet, shaking her hair loose at the dame time. She corked an eye brow at the scene; people were arriving and no body looked like they were in a huge rush other than the normal teacher pet geeks who loved getting the front row seats every day. Molly looked up at the giant clock on the school's tower; seven-twenty eight. Molly whipped out her cell phone and text a short message to Madison. _I hate you._

"Whoa, nice wheels, Molly!"

Molly's head snapped up and she saw a familiar boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, "Oh, hey Nick," she said, snapping her cell phone shut and placing it back in her book bag pocket.

"Where did you get it?" he asked, running his hand over the smooth red metal.

"It's my brother-in-law's," she said casually, which was technically true. "I was running late and needed a ride."

"Why didn't he drive you?" Nick asked.

"He wasn't able to."

"If this thing was mine I'd never let it outta my sight," Nick said, then looking up at her with a cocky grin he added. "Oh course, if you were mine I'd never let you outta my sight either."

Molly rolled her eyes and adjusted her bag on her shoulder, 'What is it with you males and your lame pick up lines?" she asked as she began to walk away. "Do you seriously think they make you seem attractive?"

"Aw come on, Mol, I was just kiddin'," Nick said, chasing after her. "Well sorta…"

"Sorta?"

"I wouldn't mind takin' you out sometime."

"You have got to be kidding," Molly muttered under her breath.

"One date won't kill you."

"What's the point?" Molly said as they entered the high school. "It seems like a waste of time."

"You don't get out much do you?"

"Of course I do," Molly shot him a small glare. "I just prefer being with my family."

"I've never met any of your family," Nick said.

"I don't think you'd like them, we're pretty weird," Molly smirked.

"I like weird."

"Well then they wouldn't like you."

"Why?"

"They're really over protective of me," Molly said. "My dad will probably have us fallowed by one of my brothers and they just might try to kill you if you put so much as a finger outta line."

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad," Nick laughed.

"Try me."

"Your family could not possibly be that weird," he chuckled. "So tell me what is your family really like?"

"Well I've been living in the sewers since I was eight years old with my two older sisters, big bother and baby brother, my dad is a giant rat and my four other brothers are mutant turtles who are ninjas," Molly said causally. "Yes tell me that is not weird." Nick started laughing.

"You're a kick in the ass, Mol, you know that?" he laughed. "Would you at least consider going out with me? Come on, it's not like I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, just one date. Please?"

Molly sighed, "Ug, fine, I'll think about it," she said.

"Great," he smiled. "You can call me after school if I don't get to see you later today. Here's my number." He scribbled down his cell phone number on a scratch piece of paper and handed it to her before disappearing in the crowded hallway. "See ya, Molly!"

"What just happened?" Molly asked herself as she stood in the middle of the hallway looking rather confused.

"You've brought death upon that unfortunate boy, that's what just happened," Molly jumped slightly as Tyler's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Should I be concerned that I just told him the absolute truth and he thinks I'm kidding?" Molly said. "Splinter probably would have one of the guys fallow us and if he even tried to put his arm around me he'll be lucky if he leaves with his arms still attached."

"The poor boy will never know what hit him when Raph finds out about this."

"You are going to keep your stupid mouth shut, Tyler," Molly glared. "I never said that I would go out with him just that I would think about it."

"You know you like him, admit it," Tyler grinned as they made their way through the hall way towards their class room.

"He's a nice guy," Molly said. "A lot nicer than most of the idiots that have asked me out..." Molly made a face remembering the time when the captain of the wrestling team, Jake Hanson, had asked her out. Even after she turned him down flat the pompous moron still continued to pester her. He for some reason thought that just because he wore a varsity jacket and had more trophies than two Olympic teams put together that every girl with in a hundred miles wanted to sleep with him. He could have any girl he wanted, except Molly, and that drove him nuts. Molly chuckled to herself. The buffoon asked her out at least once a week and every week she turned him down. Maybe if she accepted Nick's offer, Jake would back off… or beat up Nick… meh, either way she was not going out with him.

"Hey, Molly…" Molly groaned. Speak of the Devil. "About this Friday night…"

"Can't sorry, Jake, I got plans," Molly said brushing by the boy. He grabbed her arm and jerked her back. Not a particularly smart thing to do.

"You didn't even hear me out," he said with his cocky grin across his face.

"No, I think I heard you pretty clearly."

"But you gave the wrong answer," he smirked.

"Let go of my arm, Jake," Molly growled.

"Not till you say you'll go out with me," he said more firmly.

"Hey, I think the lady said to let her go, Hanson," Tyler said stepping in.

"Shove off, runt," Jake glared at Tyler. "She should be flattered that I asked her out."

"Oh really?" Tyler rolled his eyes. "Why is that?"

"You don't get much better than me."

"Actually I can get much better than you and I'm not flattered, I'm annoyed and disgusted," Molly snapped ripping her arm out of his grip. "You'd better back off, Jake, or I'll report you for harassment."

"I'm shakin' in my boots, Luv," he smirked. "You'll see the light eventually. Just don't expect me to wait around for you forever. By the time you come to your senses I'll have moved on."

"Than I'll hold on to my insanity for as long as humanly possibly," Molly said casually as she and Tyler brushed past the jock and on too class. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

"So what are your plans for Friday?" Tyler smirked as they took their seats for Trigonometry.

"Why? You wanna ask me out too?" she said sounding a little more than annoyed.

"Yes Molly, now seems to be the perfect time to confess my undying love for you," Tyler gave a mock sob to add to his dramatic sarcasm. He flung himself on Molly's desk and grasped her hands in his and got down on one knee. "I can't live with out my darling! If you say no I just don't think I'll be able to go on! Miss Molly Mae Miller, will you marry me!"

Molly nearly fell off her chair laughing, "Alright ya smart ass knock it off people are starting to stare," Tyler laughed too and took his seat again. "Yeesh, no more drama club meetings for you."

"Don't mock a true artist," Tyler said with a smile. "I happen to think I am a great actor."

"Oh yeah, Sean Connery's got nuthin' on you, Ty," she chuckled. "But to answer your question I think I am gonna go ahead and go out with Nick. I mean what could possibly happen?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler gave her a raised eye brow. "Remember who you live with? They can't go so much as three days without breaking up a drug ring or beating the crap outta a couple of Purple Dragons."

"If I asked them to they would leave him alone," Molly said, trying to convince herself of her own statement.

"Yeah, right," Tyler laughed as he turned to listen to the teacher. "So what do you think Nick would want on his tombstone?"


	4. Chapter 3: Eclairs, Popcorn and Stir Fry

**Chapter Three: Éclairs, Popcorn and Stir Fry**

"Need a ride?" Molly asked as she and Tyler exited the school building.

"Don't I always?" he laughed. "We gonna stop by the restaurant first?"

"Yea," she said tossing him the extra helmet and mounting the bike. "There is a chocolate and raspberry cream filled éclair with my name on it sitting in the fridge." She slipped on her own helmet and revved the engine. Tyler climbed and wrapped his arms around her waist before they sped off through the streets of New York. They soon arrived in front of a small but well loved café. The sign out front spelled out _The Family Table_ in green letters. The name had been Molly's idea and, for the lack of a better name, Madison had kept it. The two friends parked in the side alley and entered though the back door. Mikey greeted them on the inside.

"Afternoon, Dude and Dudette!" he said throwing a steak on the grill while preparing a salad at the same time. "How was school?"

"Same old, same old," Molly said dropping her back pack in the corner and heading straight for the giant fridge. "Maddy around?"

"Yeah, she's out front," he said. "And Leo picked up Brian about twenty minutes ago so I think you are free for today."

"Yes!" Molly pumped her fist in the air before taking a victory bite out of her éclair. Sometimes she lucked out and one of the guys picked Brian up. Madison and the boys had installed trap door in the cellar of the restaurant that lead to the sewers for just that purpose.

"And April is working today too so Leo took Skyler along to play with Brian."

Skyler was April and Casey's seven year old (almost eight as she would proudly announce to anyone who would listen) energy filled daughter and Brian's certified best friend. April found out she was pregnant a few weeks after the trial and gave birth to the little fire ball that summer. The child had been a premature baby but, like her parents, was a fighter and made it through those agonizing first few months of tubes and hospitals. Now no one could ever catch her. She was small but she was fast, and stronger than most anticipate. Of course that didn't stop Brian from being super over protective of her. Molly remembered once a year or two ago when Brian had been sent home from school because he had hit some kid for shoving Skyler down. Madison was slightly more than miffed but Raph had never been prouder.

"Oh and Master Splinter wanted me to tell you that practice is gonna have to hold off till after dinner," Mikey continued.

"Oh, ok," Molly said, sounding a little bit disappointed. She liked her practices with Splinter. It was the only real one on one time she got with her father unless she meditated with him.

"Hey, Molly," Madison said, sweeping into the kitchen, an empty tray in hand. She set the tray down and gave her sister a hug.

"Hey, Maddy," Molly said, returning the hug.

"Hey, Tyler."

"Yo, Maddy," he said, dropping his bag next to Molly's. "Angel working today?"

"Yeah she's at the cash register if you wanna go say hi," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the swinging door. "Her shift ends at four if you guys wanna hang around till then."

"I'll go see if she's doing anything afterwards," Tyler said as he disappeared through the door.

"Molly, will you stay outta the éclairs."

"Nope," Molly grinned, finishing off the delicious pastry.

"You either stay outta them or I'll set you clock forward a whole hour next time," Madison said flashing her little sister a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, that was not funny," Molly glared slightly. "I nearly had a heart attack when I saw my clock this morning."

"Is that why you stabbed it?" she asked, picking up the tray back up and began loading it up with the plate Mikey had prepared.

"Oh…that… uh well…"

"Forget it, Donny already fixed it and it's back on your side table," Madison said. "I swear I don't know what we'd do with out Don. We'd go bankrupt just replacing your alarm clocks."

Molly laughed and helped Madison load up the tray, "Hey, you're the one who killed the punching bag."

"That was only once."

"Three times, Maddy," Molly smirked. "You're math sucks."

"Oh hush," Madison rolled her eyes. "So what do you two have planned for this fine afternoon?"

"Dunno, Dad postponed practice and I don't really have much cash on me so maybe we'll just go hang around the mall," Molly shrugged, fallowing her out of the kitchen.

"Sounds good, just be home for dinner," Madison said.

"Of course, ya know, you could be an ubber awesome older sister and loan me ten bucks so we could go to the movies," Molly plastered a huge dazzling smile on her face at Madison's raised eyebrow and humored smirk.

"Ubber awesome, huh?" she chuckled. "Fine, there's some money in my wallet in my coat. If you want you can grab a twenty and have ice cream on me."

"You are the best," Molly hugged Madison.

"I know," she threw a humored smile over her shoulder as she went to deliver the food to a waiting couple. "Yo, Angel," she called to the purple-reddish haired girl behind the register talking to Tyler and making change for one family. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"You sure?" she said, handing people their change.

"Yeah it's almost four anyways and you came in early this morning," she said jerking her thumb to the door. "Get outta here before I regain my senses and make you stay."

"Thanks," Angel left the register and went into the back with Tyler.

"Leave the bike in the back, Angel brought her car today," Madison said to Molly. "And be home for dinner."

"Ok," Molly said.

"And tell Angel and Tyler that they are welcomed to join us for dinner if they want," she said.

"No prob," Molly said. She waved to April, was taking an order, and disappeared into the back again. She retrieved the money out of Madison's wallet and said good bye to Mikey before leaving with her friends.

"So where too?" Angel asked, climbing into the driver's side of her car.

"Movies," Molly said, tossing her back pack in the back seat and climbing into the passenger side. Tyler crawled into the back without complaint. "Hey Ty, you wanna call ahead and see what's playing for four o'clock?"

"Yep," Tyler flipped out his cell phone and dialed the number. A few block later he snapped the phone shut and spoke. "Well we have out pick between the usual chick flicks or _Madagascar_. Any thoughts, ladies?"

"_Madagascar_," they said in unison.

"God has truly smiled upon my poor soul to have blessed me with chick flick hating girl friends," Tyler smiled from the back seat.

Molly and Angel rolled their eyes from the front seat but laughed. Molly was glad that she had friends who knew about the guys. It was actually the guys who had introduced them. Angel was a friend of Casey's and Tyler was a friend of Raph's. Saved his mom or something like that. Angel was of course a tad bit older than them, she just turned twenty three, but that didn't stop them from being best friend. It was hard to find friends that she could really relate to. Not everyone had a family that happened to include four giant turtles for brothers who fought inner city crime by night.

There had been at least once or twice when Molly had called Angel and Tyler up in the middle of the night in need of their support because the guys had gotten into a real bind with whomever they were fighting and Madison, the twins and Master Splinter would leave her behind to go help them. It usually made her mad but more often than not it would make her worried. Molly was always left behind. She would be left in the Lair with Brian, and sometimes Skyler if the problem was big enough, and be forced to sit and wait till they all came back. When they did finally return, Molly would usually be almost out of her mind with worry and she practically tackles Master Splinter in a hug while being nearly in tears. She wouldn't want to sleep alone whenever that happened. Maybe that was the childishness in her but when ever the guys came back from a huge battle, she would usually end up curling up in Master Splinter's room. That would be the only way she could go back to sleep. The thought of losing him scared her to death. Not that she didn't worry about the rest of her family it's just that Splinter was the only real father she had ever really known and she was not going to lose him.

"Oi, Molly!" Angel said. "Earth too Molly! Get your butt outta the car, we're here."

Molly got out of the car and closed the door. The three friends made their way across the parking lot, paid for their tickets and entered the theater.

"Uh oh. Hide!" Tyler grabbed Molly and hid her behind him and Angel while they were in line to get popcorn.

"AK! Tyler, what the he…!" Molly was about to snapped at him when she caught sight of a familiar varsity jacket and decided to keep silent.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Angel asked.

"You see that guy over there in the lettermen's jacket?" Molly said. "That's Jack Hanson."

"The idiot from school who keeps asking you out?"

"Yeah," Molly said. "So maybe if I just keep quiet and outta sight, he won't…"

"Hey, Molly!"

"Damn…"

"Fancy meeting you here," the blonde haired jock smiled. "Great minds must think alike."

"Hey, Jake," Molly muttered.

"What are you seeing?" he asked, sounding over friendly.

"_Madagascar_," she said, then with some emphasis. "With my friends."

"Oh," he sounded as though he just now noticed Angel and Tyler. "I was gonna say if you were gonna see _The Boogie Man_, you are more than welcome to sit with me in case ya know, you get scared and need someone there to hold your hand."

Molly glared at his cocky smirk, "I don't get scared."

"You sure?" he asked with another grin.

"Fear is a useless emotion and I have no time for it," she said.

"Whatever," he said shrugging. "You sure you don't wanna see Boogie Man?"

"I'm sure," she sai firmly. "Besides I've already bought a ticket for Madagascar."

"Suit yourself," he said. "See ya around, Molly." With that Jack walked away, completely ignoring Angel and Tyler.

"Well he's a charmer," Angel said, rolling her eyes, as she got her popcorn.

"You're catching him on a polite day," Molly said, fallowing them into the theater. They found seats near the front. "Usually it's 'Hey Babe, whatcha doing tonight?'."

"Lovely," Angel laughed, shoving popcorn in her mouth.

"Isn't it though?" Molly rolled her eyes. "I just want him to go away."

"Tell Raph about him, that'll make him stop," Tyler said.

"Ty," Molly gave him an odd look. "I just want him to leave me alone. I don't want him to die."

"Suit yourself," Tyler shrugged as the house lights went down and the movie began. "I personally think the boy could use a good thrashing. Might knock some sense into his tiny mind."

"Or it'll put him in intensive care for a month."

"Or it would get him to leave you alone."

"Or you two could shut up and let me watch the movie I just blew ten buck on," Angel whispered. Molly and Tyler both laughed softly and they sat back in their seats and watched the movie.

"'_I like to move it, move it! We like to move it, move it!_'" the three friends Congo lined into the Lair singing one of the more annoying, yet oddly fun, songs from the movie. "_We like to…_" they jumped into random poses, laughing. "_MOVE IT!_"

"I take it you saw Madagascar?" Kaylin said, laughing a bit from her spot on the couch.

"It was so cute!" Angel and Molly exclaimed at the same time.

"It was ok," Tyler said.

"You loved it and you know it!" Angel grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit him with it.

"Hey guys!" Madison said from the kitchen. "How was the movie?"

"Excellent!" Molly said, practically bouncing into the kitchen due to her hyperness. "Can we get it on DVD when it comes out?"

"Sure, why not."

"Yes!" Molly pumped her fist in the air.

"Hyper much?" Raphael laughed from his place at the counter where he was chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Can ya tell?" Molly grinned.

"Just a little," he smiled at her.

"Where's Dad?" she asked, not seeing Splinter seated at the table with his tea.

"He is in his room meditating or something," Madison said.

"And the others?"

"Brian is playing with Skyler in his room, April and Casey will be by later once they close up the shop, Peter is studying, Kaylin should be studying but is watching Hockey, Leo and Mikey are in the dojo and Donny is probably trying to find a way to end world hunger in his lab," Madison said.

"Ok cool," Molly left the kitchen and rejoined her friends. "Guys lets go crash in my room till dinner is ready."

"What are we having?" Tyler asked, grabbing his bag and fallowing his friends.

"Looked like stir fry…"

"I love your sister."

"When should we talk to her?" Raphael looked at Madison.

"I don't know," she frowned at the meat she was chopping. "I'm not sure how to talk to her about it. I mean it's been so long since we've even mentioned him but this isn't something that we just can't not tell her, or at least talk to her about."

"Maybe Me or Master Splinter should do it," he said. "She's closest to him."

"I don't know, Raph, I just don't know," Madison said, leaning up against him for a minute. When Madison had returned from work this afternoon, Master Splinter had handed a rather disturbing piece of mail. "She's come so far from what she was when we first came here; I don't want her to have to relive all that again."

"Well, let's talk to Master Splinter about it first and then talk to her," Raph said, kissing Madison on the forehead. "Because we'll have to talk to Brian, Peter and Kaylin about it too."

"Brian was too little to remember much and the twins, well, I have a feeling I know what they'll say," Madison said. "It's Molly that I'm worried about."

"Like I said, we'll talk it over with Splinter, let the guys know what is up, and then sit the kids down and talk to them," Raph said. "Sound good?"

"Sounds like the only plan we got," Madison smiled slightly. She kissed him and continued her work, but not before tucking an unknown letter down deeper in to her jean pocket.


	5. Chapter 4: So Can I Go?

**Chapter Four: So Can I Go?**

If Angel and Tyler had not been there, Molly probably would have noticed Madison and Raph's odd silence. What she did notice was Master Splinter's silence.

"Papa?" she said to him finally. "Is something wrong?"

"No, my child," he said smiling at her slightly. He looked tired and weary as though he had been working very hard. "I was just thinking about which katas I will have you do this evening."

"Oh, ok," Molly was quite sure she believed him but she let it go and continued her conversation with Angel.

"Molly, I was wondering if you would like to help me out tomorrow after school?" Madison said from her seat across the table. "Fridays are always the busy days and I need an extra hand."

"Oh Molly already has plans," Tyler said but immediately started choking on his stir fry when Molly kicked hard him from under the table. Angel had to whack on the back before he stopped coughing. He started to glare at Molly but shrank back from her much more intimidating glare.

"Really?" Madison said, looking confused as she picked through her food. "You didn't mention that this afternoon when you stopped by the restaurant."

"Well they weren't definite, I didn't confirm or anything," Molly said, being over fascinated with the pattern on her plate.

"Yes you did," Tyler said. His only way of getting revenge for being kicked was to watch Molly squirm. "You told me you did."

"I can cancel," Molly growled.

"What did you have planned?" Donny asked.

"Nuthin'."

"Molly, if you promised to be somewhere than you need to keep your commitment," Madison said firmly.

"Yeah, the other party would be devastated if you cancelled," Tyler grinned.

Molly glared daggers at her grinning friend. It was a look that clearly read 'you will pay', though at this point Tyler figured what ever Molly would do to him for this was completely worth seeing the look on her face right now, "Shut up, Tyler," she snarled under he breath.

"Who is this 'other party' anyways?" Mikey asked.

"Just a friend from school," Molly said, trying to avoid the topic she turned to Splinter. "So what kind of katas were you thinking of?"

"Who is it that you were to meet tomorrow, my daughter?" Splinter asked.

"Just a friend from school," she said. "So about those katas…"

"Wait a second…" Kaylin cut in and stared at her younger sister for a moment. "Do you… Oh my god…"

"What?" Leo looked at Molly too as if trying to see if she was sick or something.

"Molly, do you have a date?" Kaylin asked. Molly stayed silent but sat there blushing like mad so that gave Kaylin answer. "Oh my god you do! That is so cute! What's his name?"

"Nick Kendellmen," Tyler blurted out before bolting out of his chair before Molly could strangle him.

"Tyler, you are dead!" she leaped from her chair and chased Tyler into the living room. The boy may have had a chance of getting away had he slammed right into Casey and April. Molly caught up and pounced on the teenaged boy. Even though Molly had him in a head lock, Tyler couldn't help himself and began laughing hysterically.

"I'm just not gonna ask," April said, stepping around the brawling pair and walking into the kitchen with Casey.

Molly only loosened up her grip when she say Raph walk past them, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hunting," he said causally. "What'd you say his name was again, Ty?"

"AK NO! Wait! RAPH!" Molly let go of Tyler and jumped on Raphael's back. "Raph, you can NOT kill him!"

"Mol, let go," he said, trying to get the girl off his back but unfortunately she was not so easily thrown. "I ain't gonna kill 'im."

"Nor does he need to be in the hospital till he's 30!"

"You ruin all my fun you know that?"

"RAPH!"

"Alright, alright, alright," Raph said, getting Molly to let go and slide off the back of his shell. "I was just kidding."

"Yeah right!"

"Ya know, there is never a dull moment in this house," Leo laughed when the three returned to the table. Molly was still glaring darkly at her friend.

"Well that was fun," Peter laughed too. "Maybe Molly should go out for the football team instead of practicing ninjitsu. That was best tackle I've ever seen."

"I concur," Donny said.

"Oh shut up," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Someone wanna fill us in?" Casey asked, sitting down between his wife and his daughter with a plate of food in hand.

"Molly's gotta date," Kaylin said sounding overly chipper. "Isn't that cute!"

"Molly and Niiiick, sittin' in a tree…" Brian closed his mouth when Molly and Madison glared at him

"Hey Raph, you feel like huntin' tonight?" he asked the red clad turtle.

"We'll leave after she goes to sleep. Don, you think you can find his address online or somethin'?" Raph asked.

"Can a cat catch a rat?" the purple turtle said causally. "Oh, sorry, Sensei."

"Guys!" Molly exclaimed. "It is not that big of deal! It's just a date!"

"You intended not to tell us?" Splinter asked, eyeing her slightly.

"I was considering it…" she admitted sheepishly. "Mainly because I knew this would happen!"

"This what, Molly?" Madison asked. "We just want you to be safe."

"It's a _date_, Madison," Molly snapped. "It's not like he's gonna…" Molly stopped her sentence before she said something stupid. She knew what they were worried about. "He's a good guy," she said slowly. "If you don't believe me, ask Tyler."

All eyes shifted to Tyler and he nodded through his glass of soda, "She's right," he said. "I have Chemistry with him. Nice guy, smart, not one to try anything stupid."

"Papa," Molly addressed Splinter. "He's not going to hurt me."

Splinter sighed for a moment, "I will meditate on it and give you my answer after your practice."

"Yes, Father," Molly nodded respectfully.

Tyler and Angel left after dinner. Well, Tyler left more out of fear of being forced to be Molly's sparing partner and Angel left because she promised that she would give Tyler a ride home. Molly was focused and determined during her practice. She mentally kept herself over critiqued, making sure her moves were perfect. Not that she would admit it but she really wanted to show Splinter that she would be able to take care of herself even if Nick did turn out to be a jerk. The guys joined them for her training that night because Splinter said that he wanted her to work on her skills when it came to fighting off more than one person. She dodged Leo's thrusts, blocked Mikey's punches and sent Donny flying with one of her kicks. Only after she had landed Raphael on his shell did Master Splinter end the training. He excused his sons and asked to speak with Molly for a moment alone. Molly kneeled before her father and bowed respectfully.

"You wished to speak to me, Sensei?" She rarely called him Papa in the dojo while they were practicing out of respect of the student teacher relationship that it presented.

"Yes, my daughter, I do," he said, returning the bow. Molly sat back on her feet and stared at Splinter. "I wish to discuss your plans for tomorrow evening."

"Sensei, I have known Nick since my freshmen year and he has never struck me as the type a guy to try and take advantage of a girl," Molly said.

"You can know a person for a thousand years and not truly know them till you see them alone," Splinter said. "And I do not know if I trust this young man, whom I have not met, with a treasure as precious to me as you are, my daughter."

"But, Sensei…"

"However," Splinter held up a paw to stop the teenager's protest. "I do trust you, and I trust your judgment. I know that if he was unworthy that you would not waste your time."

"So does that mean…"

"You have my permission to go on this date," Splinter said. "But on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You must take someone with you."

"You mean a chaperone?" Molly looked slightly annoyed but she'd take it.

"Of your choosing, of course," he continued. "I believe you call them 'double dates'."

"I'm sure Tyler and Angel would go," Molly said, her smile growing. A thought suddenly struck her though. "Um Sensei, if I might make a request as well?"

"Yes."

"That you don't have one of the boys follow us," she said. "If you trust me as much as you say you do than you won't send them out to spy on me."

Splinter had a look across his face that told Molly that that was exactly what he had been planning on doing but he sighed and nodded, "Very well," he said. "Your brothers…"

"And sisters," Molly specified.

"And sisters," he chuckled.

"Or April and Casey."

"Or the Jones' will not be allowed to follow you," he said smiling at his youngest daughter.

"You either," Molly said, making sure she had covered all of her bases.

"Nor I."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Sensei," she bowed to him, a giant smile plastered on her face.

"WHAT!" Raph suddenly burst in through the door where Splinter knew he and the others had been listening. His overly sensitive hearing told him that they had never left. Madison, Kaylin and Peter had joined the boys in listening in.

"Sensei!" Leo exclaimed, from his place on the floor next to the frame where Peter was sitting on him. They had probably been in a certain arrangement and when Raphael moved it caused them to fall. "You can't just let her go by herself! What is he…?"

"We have already discussed that, Leonardo," he said calmly. "And it is very rude to eavesdrop when you have been excused from the conversation."

"Yeah but!"

"All of you, ten flips now," he said.

The turtles, the twins and Madison groaned but filed in and began their flips. "You are excused, my child," Splinter said to Molly. She bowed again and left. She smiled to herself as she made her way to the bathroom to shower; severed them right for eavesdropping.

"Tomorrow," she mused to herself. "Looks very promising."


	6. Chapter 5: An Almost Perfect Evening

**Chapter Five: An Almost Perfect Evening**

Molly looked at herself in the mirror for the four dozenth time. She couldn't believe she had let Kaylin con her into putting on make up. She never wore make up but than again now that she thought about it this was her first date and first dates, well dates in general, usually called for make up. Once Madison made her go to one of her school's formal dances, just so Molly could say she had been to one. That was probably the funniest night of her life considering that her date was Tyler. Watching him squirm for six hours in a tuxedo made all the pain of getting dressed up worth it. Molly eyed her appearance again, smoothing out her carefully selected top once more. UG! Why was she freaking out about this so badly? It was just a boy. More specifically it was just Nick. She had known him since the ninth grade when he accidentally spilled his milk on her lap at lunch. Not exactly the way you start an amazing romance. He had turned into a pretty good friend but she never figured that he was interested in her. And she certainly wasn't all that interested in him not that he wasn't cute in his own weird kind of way… and he did have really nice eyes…

"AKKK!" Molly threw herself on her bed. "That's it I'm not going!"

"Works for me," Raph's voice erupted from the other room.

"Shut up, Raph," Angel said, walking into Molly's room and slamming the door behind her.

"HEY!" Tyler whined from the other side.

"Sorry, Ty," Angel said locking the door behind her. "Girl time," They could hear him walk off muttering to himself as Angel flopped down on the bed next to Molly and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Alright kid, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just don't think I want to go that's all," Molly said.

"Molly, what's the big deal, you said it yourself, it's just a date and it's not like he is gonna try anything," she said. "Especially with me and Tyler there."

"It's not that," Molly said as she herself off the bed and walked back over to the mirror. "It's THAT."

"It's what?" Angel got off the bed and walked up behind Molly. "You? You look beautiful, what are you complaining about?"

"I guess I'm just not comfortable with the whole getting dressed up thing to try and impress a guy I am not even gonna remember in five years."

"You don't even know that," Angel said. "You might fall madly in love with him and marry 'im."

"Don't even joke," Molly rolled her eyes.

"And further more, he wouldn't have asked you out if you hadn't already impressed him in one form or another," Angel said. "Stop fidgeting, you look great."

Molly eyed her outfit again. It had taken her almost an hour to pick something out because between Angel and Kaylin trying to make her look good and Raphael and the boys vetoing anything that didn't resemble a parka things were slow going but they had finally settled on some thing everyone could live with. The dark forest green v-neck sweater brought out her eyes and mixed with the clean black jeans and formal boots to top it off gave her a stylish look with out appearing overly dressed. And it was flattering with out looking provocative. Molly had even allowed Kaylin and Molly to pull her hair up in to a mess bun, but she hated it. She much rather preferred her hair down. It was long and reached her mid-back but something about feeling her hair dance in the wind calmed her. But she did admit that she looked good.

"Come on," Angel smiled.

Molly grabbed her favorite leather coat and slipped it on. Stuffing her wallet into her pocket, she walked out of her room with Angel and they made their way over to the elevator.

"Curfew's at nine," Raph called over his shoulder from his place in front of a hockey game.

"But it's seven-thirty!" Molly whirled around. "Are you kidding me!"

"Nope, curfew's at…"

"Eleven-thirty," Master Splinter corrected his son sharply. "If you are not back by midnight than I will send someone to look for you."

"Yes, Papa," Molly smiled. When he turned his back she stuck her tongue out at Raph who looked annoyed at being under minded.

"Just keep your shell cell on you," he said.

"Always do," she replied, patting the device in her pocket. "Besides, I have my back up if he tries anything," she added as she opened up her coat and revealed the two carefully hidden weapons.

"That's my girl," Raph smirked.

"Alright now here's some money for the movie," Madison said, handing her a twenty. "Have fun and please! Do not get into a fight with anyone, understood?"

"I won't if they don't," Molly said, shoving the money into her pocket. "I don't usually start it contrary to popular belief."

"Just behave alright?"

"I'll try."

Kaylin slipped Molly an extra twenty dollars as she was leaving, "Just in case," she gave Molly a wink.

"You nervous?" Tyler asked as they ascended.

"No," she jumped at his voice. "Why?"

"Because you keep fidgeting and you're jumpy," he pointed out.

"Sorry," she said looking at the ground. "It's just… I'm not sure about this."

"Why," Tyler said. "If you're worried that you don't look good, you look great."

"It's kinda that though," Molly said. "I don't really have many great memories of situations where someone thought I looked good."

Tyler nodded slowly. He knew what she meant; both he and Angel knew what her life was like before she and her family had began living with the turtles. Over the years of their friendship Molly had slowly but surely revealed bits and pieces of her past to them and with each new discovery helped them understand her and her random quarks all the more. Like why she was so close to Master Splinter and why her family was so over protective. He knew that Molly had been kidnapped once before by her father but that was then this was now. Tyler placed a protective arm around his best friend and let her lean on him.

"You're dad was a dick and so is that idiot Hanson but that doesn't mean that Nick is," he said. "Give 'im a chance okay?"

"Alright," Molly said.

"Besides," Tyler said giving her shoulders a squeeze before letting her go. "Raph and the guys are only a phone call away. And you know how fast they move when properly motivated."

Molly laughed and nodded as the elevator came to a stop and they got into Angel's car. Molly was grateful that her friends were coming because she had no idea what she was going to talk about with him. First stop was dinner. Nick had asked them to meet him out side of some Chinese restaurant called the Pi-king Palace. That was fine with Molly though, she loved Chinese food. When they pulled into the parking lot Nick immediately spotted them and walked over to the car with a giant smile.

"Hey, Molly," he said as she climbed out of the car. "You look great."

"Thanks, you too," she said with a blush. And it was true he did look really nice. He was dressed in a very nice black turtle neck sweater and brown zip up jacket. He was even wearing a clean pair of dark blue jeans, which was an accomplishment for any adolescent male. She was expecting his eyes to make several sweeps over her body but to her surprise they didn't. He just looked at her and smiled. "Uh, Nick, you remember my friend Tyler right?" she asked.

"Yeah, chemistry forth period right?" he said shaking Tyler's hand. "Aren't you're the one who set your work station on fire?"

"That was an accident!" Tyler exclaimed. "There should have been a warning label on that thing."

"Dude, there was," Nick laughed.

"Oh…" Tyler blushed. "Uh and this is Angel; she's a friend of ours."

"Hi," Nick smiled and shook her hand as well. She returned his smile. "Shall we?" he ushered them towards the door.

Dinner went surprisingly well. Nick was being a perfect gentleman. He had even held the door open for Molly and everything. Normally that would have infuriated her but for some reason he pulled it off with out being annoying. Thankfully this time, he didn't spill anything on her. The conversation went well and halfway through their orange chicken and noodles Nick announced that he had a surprise for later.

Molly's brow raised but she ignored her suspicions and went back to eating her dinner. After dinner, which Nick insisted on paying for everyone, they all piled back into Angel's car again. They had already agreed that Angel would be driving so Nick had ridden the bus down to meet them. They all went to see _Madagascar_ again, purely because it was a great movie, and again it was either that or chick flicks. Nick looked greatly relieved to hear that Angel and Molly had a strong disliking for the average chick flick. Occasionally a good one came out, but not often.

"Four for _Madagascar_ please," Molly told the ticket lady. "Hey!" she exclaimed when Nick suddenly took the money from her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"_I_ invited _you_," he said, pulling out his wallet and handing the lady some money. "I'm paying."

"But…"

"I'll give it back, Molly, don't worry," he said smiling at her. Nick handed her back her money when they got inside. Molly was noticeably annoyed but Nick just smiled.

"Why can't you be that nice?" Angel smacked Tyler in the arm.

"Because unlike wonder boy over there, I'm on a budget!" he snapped rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

The movie was just a good the second time around as it was the first time. On their way out to the car Nick confessed he had seen it before as well.

"Who'd you see it with?" Molly asked, trying to make small talk.

"My little sister," he said. "I took her to see it for her birthday."

"That was nice of you," Molly said. "What's her name?"

"Sarah."

"Cute."

"She is," Nick smiled with pride.

"You must be close," Molly smiled at the way he was glowing just from talking about his sister.

"You could say that," he said. "My parents aren't home a lot about ninety percent of the time so it's just me and her most of the time. If I didn't have her I probably would stay out all night, actually I'd probably never go home cuz there'd never be anyone there. Sarah keeps me in check though."

"My family would call the FBI if I didn't come home."

"Well that tends to happen when you're the youngest girl and have six brothers," Angel chuckled from the front seat.

"Six brothers? Wow," Nick laughed. "Should I be scared?"

"Yes," the three friends said in unison.

Nick looked slightly taken back but continued talking, "Do you all live together?" Molly nodded. You're house must be huge."

"You could say that," Molly hid a smirk.

"What about your mom?" Nick asked.

Molly paused for a moment, "My mother is dead," she said slowly. "She died when I was six."

"Oh, geez, Molly I'm sorry, I shouldn't of ask," Nick said.

"No, it was a fair question," Molly said. "I don't remember much about her expect that she loved to sing."

"What about your dad?" he asked

"Hey, Nick, where are we supposed to be going?" Angel asked, purposefully interrupting the line of questions. Molly gave her a grateful look from the rear view mirror.

"The north side of central park," he said.

Angel put on her turn signal and they sped off towards Central Park. Nick gave Angel directions as to where to go. They parked finally and Nick had them follow him. Molly was dumbstruck when she finally saw the picnic blanket with a basket and thermos on it.

"A little birdie told me you like picnics," he said sounding kind of sheepish, ushering them over too the blanket.

"Tweet, tweet," Tyler smirked.

Since it was still cold, Nick passed out blankets to everyone to wrap their legs in. He then pulled four mugs from the basket and filled each with steaming hot chocolate.

"It's got peppermint in it," Angel said as she drank from her cup. "Yum."

"Well I did add some toothpaste," He said casually. The three friends stopped drinking and stared at him. "I was kidding!" He poured everyone some more before pulling out a tupperware filled with warm raspberry cobbler.

"Did you make this?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I usually do all the cooking at home," Nick said taking another bite. "Since my parents work all the time and there was no way we were gonna live off top roman and macaroni and cheese I took a cooking class two summers ago and now I make all of our meals."

Molly sat there sipping her peppermint cocoa. She hadn't expected Nick to so nice. She couldn't help doubt. He had paid for everything, opened doors, pulled out chairs, and even made one of her favorite desserts. Was he was expecting something in return? Most boys did and if all this was so she'd feel obligated to sleep with him than he had another thing coming. Angel looked over at her friend and recognized that deep in thought furrowed brow look. She knew what Molly was thinking. Sometimes in friendship you reach a point where you can read each other's minds.

"Hey Tyler, you wanna go look at that fountain with me?" she asked. Molly looked bewildered, as if to say 'you're going to leave me here!' but Angel wasn't worried about it. She had been studying Nick all night and was firmly certain that he had no ill intention.

Tyler looked confused but got up and followed Angel. "Haven't you seen this fountain a million times?" he asked when they were a little ways away.

"Yeah but I want Molly to have a chance to be alone with him for a few minutes so she can see that he isn't like every other idiot male she knows," Angel said.

"Hey I resent that," Tyler frowned.

"You know what I mean!" Angel glared.

Molly shifted uncomfortably. She was going to kill Angel for abandoning her like that. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Nick spoke up, "I uh, hope you had a good time tonight," he said with a small nervous quiver in his voice.

"I have, thanks," Molly said. "This is probably the best date I've ever been on."

"This is the _only_ date you've ever been on!" Tyler shouted from by the fountain. Molly turned around and glared at him and Angel smacked him upside the head.

"This is your first date?" Nick looked at her. She blushed and nodded. Nick blushed too and said, "This is my first date too." Molly couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah I know you must think I'm a loser…"

"No, I thought you were a loser when you spilled your milk on me freshmen year," Molly laughed. "Now I just think you're funny."

"You remember that!" he exclaimed. "Ah man…!" They laughed some more. Nick ran his hand nervously through his hair again, "Um Molly… I was wondering… if you weren't busy next Friday maybe, ya know, you and me could go skating or something?"

"We'll see if you pass the Angel evaluation," Molly said. "If you do we'll talk. If you don't, well than Angel will probably beat you up."

Nick started laughing, "Than I guess I'd better be on my best behavior."

Molly looked at her feet for a moment. She had a question in the back of her mind and it wouldn't go away. Maybe she should just ask him and get it over with, "Why did you ask me out?" she asked bluntly.

Nick looked slightly confused, "Huh?"

"Why did you ask me out?" she repeated. "Is it because you wanted to make out with me or thought maybe I would sleep with you? Because if it is you have…"

"What the heck made you think I wanted to sleep with you?" he interrupted her.

"I dunno, I guess that I just assumed that…"

"That I was like Jake Hanson?" he asked.

"Yeah." Molly said, starting to regret her words. "Sorry."

"No, don't worry about it," he said. He set his mug down and leaned back on his elbows. "I've seen how Jake and some of the guys at school treat you and to tell you the truth it makes me mad. No I didn't ask you out because I wanted anything from you other than some good company, I asked you out because I like you." Molly searched his eyes to see if he was lying. He wasn't. Nick sat back up. "Although," he grinned. "I wouldn't mind a kiss."

Molly laughed and hit him in the arm, "You twit!" she laughed. "And here I thought you were a nice guy."

"I am!" Nick laughed too trying to dodge her blow. "Ow! Geez, Mol, you have a nice right hook."

"Thank you," she smiled triumphantly. "I…"

"MOLLY!" Angel suddenly screamed. "RUN!"

Molly whipped around. Her eyes widened as she watched a gang of Purple Dragons circle Angel and Tyler. Molly threw the blanket off, grabbed Nick and dove into the bushes before the gang bangers saw them.

"Why do buggers keep popping up everywhere?" she growled.

"I'll call the police," Nick said searching his pockets for his cell phone. "Damn it! I left my phone in the car."

Molly counted them; eight. If she could get Angel free that would be no problem. "Than we'll just hafta improvise," Molly said as she drew out her sais.

"Where did those come from?" Nick's eyes widened.

"Birthday present," she grinned. "Stay here and don't move or make a sound."

"What about you?"

"I got a good right hook don't I?" she smirked and slowly crawled through the bushes towards her captured friends.

"Hand over everything," she over heard the leader say. She watched from her hiding place. The guy looked familiar but after awhile with all the dragon punks and foot goons that her family fought, they all started to look the same.

"Dude, I'm in high school," Tyler said. "You seriously think I got money?"

"Search 'em," the leader ordered. Four of the dragons grabbed Tyler and Angel. The lackey stretched out his arm to unzip Angel's coat. A flash of steel came whizzing by as the sai pinned his sleeve to a tree. Molly leaped from the bushes and attacked her friends' assailants. She quickly took out the one attached to the tree and retrieved her sai before fighting her way to Angel. One of Angel's holders released her arm and fell back into the bushes, after Molly kicked him in the face. With her arm free, Angel whirled around and decked the other one in the face.

"Thanks babe," she said, kneeing him in the gut.

"Anytime," Molly replied as she attacked the rest.

Angel quickly had Tyler free and he joined in the fight. They beat the rest of the dragons rather quickly and stood there panting for a moment.

"Well, this has been fun," Tyler said as he caught his breath. "I think I'm ready for some more of that cobbler. Fighting idiot punks always makes me hungry."

"Shut up, Ty," Molly chuckled, "Let's go find, Ni…AH!" Molly was suddenly seized from behind and she felt the coldness of a blade at her throat.

"Move and I'll slit her throat," the dragon warned.

"Let her go," Angel growled.

"Hand over your cash and I'll let her go," he smirked.

Molly mentally kicked herself. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Never turn your back on an opponent!' _she yelled at herself. _'Did you not just cover this with Dad? Ug! You moron!'_ Molly mentally yelled at herself until she was suddenly thrown to the ground. She looked up and saw that Nick had lunged himself at the punk and was wrestling him on the ground, "Nick!"

"Go!" he yelled. "I'll… AH!" the dragon lackey had been able to plunge his pocket knife into Nick's arm. Nick rolled off and the dragon decked him hard across the face. Nick laid there unmoving. Molly narrowed her eyes at the punk and tightened her grip on her weapons. She threw herself at the dragon, pushing him off of Nick.

"That's for attacking my friends!" she screamed, punching him in the face. "That's for attacking my date!" she hit him again. "And this is for ruining probably the best night of my life!" she hit him a third time, then thinking for a second she hit him one more time.

"What was that one for!" he snarled.

"For getting dirt and grass all over my outfit," she growled. "This shirt is dry clean only!" she hit him once more and the dragon passed out. Molly got up and ran over to Nick. "Angel, get your car, quick. We're gotta take him to Donny."

"But what's Master Splinter gonna say?" Tyler asked.

"Let me worry about that later, he's bleeding. Now go get the car!" Molly ordered. Angel ran off to start the car and Tyler ran to grab all of their stuff. Angel brought the car as close as she possibly could, than got out and helped Molly carry Nick to the car.


	7. Chapter 6: Meet the Family

**Chapter Six: Meet the Family**

"What the hell made you bring him here?"

"He was stabbed, Raph, what was I suppose to do?"

"Take him to the hospital."

"And say what? 'We were attacked by a bunch of Purple Dragons, don't worry I kicked their butts but my friend here pissed one of them off on accident'? Are you kidding me? Someone would have gotten the police involved and it would have been way to much of a headache to deal with."

"You still shouldn't of brought him down here."

"I panicked alright! I've never had someone I'm not related to get hurt by trying to help me so you know what I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do!"

"Ok both of you need to shut up. It's done and over with, all we can do now is just hope he's trustworthy and won't say anything. Besides, I can't concentrate on this last stitch if you two keep bickering like three year olds."

"Donatello is right. This young man needs rest and your bickering is not helping his condition. If you wish to quarrel do it else where."

"Sorry, Sensei."

"Sorry, Papa."

The arguing voices and an uncomfortable tugging on the upper part of his arm stirred Nick from his slumber. He didn't know where he was or who was around him although he did recognize one of the voices as Molly's. Who 'Raph' 'Donatello' and 'Sensei' were he had no idea. He felt the tugging stop and he shifted a bit and groaned from the throbbing pain in his head.

"Hey, Guys, I think he's starting to wake up," the voice nearest him said.

"Move!" he heard Molly exclaimed. Due to the sensitivity in his head, he could feel her feet hit the floor as she ran over to him. "Nick? Nick, are you ok?" she said softly.

"Owwww…" he groaned craning his eyes open. "What happened?"

"We were mugged and you got hurt but don't worry, two of my brothers are doctors so they fixed you right up," she said smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," he grumbled. "What time is it?" he pulled his wrist up to check his watch. "Crap!" he sat up quickly. "It's almost two! I've gotta go home and get Sarah!"

"No, it's on, Angel went over there and let the sitter off at midnight," Molly said trying to get him to lat back down. "She's over there right now with her. Everything if fine."

Nick stared at her for a moment, and was about to get up anyways but the pounding in his head won the debate and he decided to lay back down, "Where are we?"

"My house," she said. "We brought you here after you got hit."

"I guess I should be thanking you for saving me?" he chuckled. "Yeesh, how's that for a first date?"

"Yeah, but you saved me first so we're even," she smirked. "Raspberry cobbler and a mugging. Can't wait to see what you have planned for our second date."

Nick grinned, "Is there going to be a second date? I thought you had to wait and see if Angel was gonna beat me up or not first?"

"You jumping on that Purple Dragon earned you enough brownie points to last you for the rest of your life," she chuckled. "Of course if you're having second thoughts about another date well then I guess I'll just…"

Nick caught her wrist playfully and turned her back to him. Smiling he reached up a stroked her cheek, "Why would I second guess myself about going on another date with someone as pretty as you?"

Molly blushed and couldn't think of a response. She just sat there blushing with his hand on her cheek and him smiling at her. A sudden green fist grabbing Nick's wrist and yanking it up ward jolted her out of her moment. She looked up and frowned at her red banded brother, "Raphael! Put him down!"

"You keep yer hands to yerself, Pal," he growled at the wide-eyed teenaged boy. "Or I'll remove them."

"Raph! I said put him down!" Molly practically shrieked. "Papa! Make Raph put Nick down."

"Raphael, release the young man this instant," a stern voice ordered.

Raph glared at Nick but dropped him back on the couch. Nick bounced off the cushion and landed on the floor next to Molly. He scrambled to his feet.

"Wh…what the HELL!" he exclaimed, pointing wildly at the turtle. "You're a…you're a…!"

"Nick, Nick its ok!" Molly said, getting up and trying to calm him. Nick grabbed her and pushed her behind him.

"Molly, run!" he exclaimed.

"NICK!" she smacked him upside the head, getting his full attention because he still had a huge headache. "Pay attention for a second!" Nick looked her while he rubbed the back of his head. "They're not gonna hurt us."

"They?" Nick looked back at the thing that had just grabbed him. It was now joined anther one and a giant rat in a bathrobe.

"Perhaps you should sit back down, my child." The rat spoke! Nick nodded absent mindedly and sat back down on the couch.

"Um… I don't wanna sound like an idiot here or anything but what the heck is going, where am I and what…er… who are you?" Nick said, trying to sound calm.

"My name is Master Splinter," the rat said bowing to the wide eyed boy. "These are two of my sons Raphael, and Donatello."

"Two of?" Nick asked. "There are more of you?"

"Yeah but Donny and the rest aren't as grouchy," Molly smirked, receiving a dirty look from the one called Raphael.

"And I assume you already know my daughter," Splinter continued.

"You're…" he looked at Molly. "_Daughter_...?"

"Um yeah," Molly smiled. "Nick, this is my dad."

"So that…that mean those two things are…"

"Turtles," Raph growled, folding his arms.

"My brothers," Molly finished. Nick stared at her for a few moments as if she was insane. "What? I told you I had a strange family."

"I think that might be an understatement," Nick said, eyeing Raph as though he was expecting him to attack him. Of course Raph did say anything but he very well felt like it. After all it was Molly we were talking about here; his Molly. No teenaged hormone driven boy was allowed to touch his little Molly. Call him over protective but that was just how it worked.

"Nicolas, we need to discuss something rather important with you," Splinter said, seating himself in his old arm chair.

"Um…ok…"

"As it is assumingly obvious, we can not be made known to the outside world," Splinter said. "I would like your word that you will not speak of what you have seen down here, or of my daughter's living conditions. However crude you may think our home is it is still our home and a good one at that. If we have to we will move to preserve our family but if you can give and keep your word of secrecy than that will not be necessary."

"So running from here screaming like a five year old girl that there are giant mutants living in the sewers is out?" Nick asked. Molly and Donny scoffed a laugh. Raph just glared but Splinter looked mildly amused.

"Well, you are more than welcome to do that," Splinter chuckled. "But in all fairness I should warn you that my sons and I have lived in the sewers all of our lives and would have no trouble tracking you down."

Nick wasn't sure whether to chuckle as well or not but he did, "This is uh… kinda weird, no offence," he said. "This wasn't exactly how I envisioned meeting your parents."

"Yeah well things worth being involved in rarely go according to plan," Molly said.

"I thought you said you had six brothers?" Nick asked her.

"I do, six brothers and two sisters," Molly said.

"Um, not to sound rude or anything but uh…how many of them are there?" he asked, pointing at Raph and Donny.

"Four," Molly replied. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

"Very Renaissanceish," Nick said with a smile. "I like it."

"Well we weren't askin' for yer approval, Pretty Boy," Raph growled.

"Be nice, Raph," Molly glared.

"He was being nice," Donny chuckled.

"Nicolas?" Master Splinter as he regained Nick's attention. "I need an answer."

"I swear I won't tell anyone," he said. "I mean, who'd believe me anyway?"

"You would be surprised," Splinter said. "There are those out there who wish to see us destroyed. And as I have already assumed, you care for my daughter and seeing her hurt would probably upset you a little."

"More than just a little," Nick said firmly.

"Well now that our little introductions are over, it's time for Prince Charming here to hit the road," Raph grabbed Nick by the scruff on his collar, hoisted him off the couch and set him on his feet.

"Raph!" Molly snapped. "Will you knock it off already?" Molly grabbed Nick by his uninjured arm and led him out of the living room and in to the kitchen where Tyler was involved in a heated game of Old Maid with Mikey. Tyler frowned at Mikey's success but looked up and smiled when he saw Nick walk through the door.

"Mornin', Sunshine," he grinned. "Sleep well?"

"You must be Nick," Mikey smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Which one are you?" he asked.

"The one and only, Michelangelo the great," Mikey replied with a grin. "Usually people just call me the great one or your highness."

"This is Mikey," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Nice er to meet you too," Nick turned to Tyler. "You make friends fast."

"Nah, I've known these guys for years," he said. "Raph saved my mom and I met Molly through Raph when we were kids."

"Oh," Nick said. "So Angel…"

"Yeah, Angel knows too," Tyler said, not taking his eyes away from his game. "Mikey, you're cheating!"

"How do you cheat at old maid!" the orange banded turtle exclaimed.

"If there is a way you would find it."

"Hey!"

"Come on," Molly said to Nick, rolling her eyes as the two started to bicker.

"I really want to stay and meet the rest of your family but I really need to get back home," he said. "It's past two am and Sarah will be wondering where I am."

"Well she's in good hands with Angel but I know what you mean," she said, escorting him over to the elevator.

"You think Angel would mind watching Sarah next week?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I have to go work on a science project with my lab partner and he refuses to come to my house after last time when Sarah thought it would be funny to switch the glue we were using with some kind of work shop cement glue stuff and his hand got stuck together for a couple of hours," Nick chuckled. "She likes to play pranks sometimes."

Molly laughed, "I like her already, hold on a second," Molly walked over to Master Splinter for a moment. "Papa, can I go drop Nick off so I can pick Angel up?"

Master Splinter thought about it for a moment, "Straight there and straight back."

"Yes, Sir," Molly nodded. She grabbed the keys to Madison's car and jogged back over to Nick. "Alright lets go."

"And you'd better keep your hands to yourself!" Raph's voice echoed from the living room.

Molly rolled her eyes and ushered Nick into the elevator.

"Over protective much?" he asked Molly.

"You haven't even see the half of it," Molly sighed in exasperation. "But anyways, I'm sure Angel wouldn't mind. She loves little kids. And even if that doesn't work out I could talk to my sorta uncle and aunt Casey and April because they have a little girl about eight years old and my little brother who's about nine, who would both love to meet her."

"That's great," Nick smiled in what seemed like almost relief. "Because if I didn't find a sitter I'd have to call my uncle and I really don't want to do that. I'd rather take her with me."

"Why?" Molly asked as the elevator stopped and they got into the car. "You don't like your uncle?"

"Let's just say I trust him about as far as I can throw him," Nick glared at the ground. "And I definitely don't trust him with Sarah."

"Not that it's really my place but…"

"Not to be rude, Mol, or anything but I really don't wanna talk about it," Nick said, trying to still sound nice. "He is just not a good person and I don't trust him to watch Sarah. Let's just leave it at that."

Molly nodded and started up the car. The ride over was awkwardly silent but it gave Molly a chance to think. She wanted to know why he disliked his uncle so much and she really admired how much he cared about his little sister. They eventually arrived in front of a large house and Nick quickly got out of the car and almost raced to the door. Molly followed him curiously. She entered the well furnished home just behind Nick. To her surprise, a whirlwind of curly black hair came running at them and leaped on Nick.

"Nick!" squealed the little girl and she jumped up into Nick's arms. Molly could see him wince a little when she jumped. She probably hit his stitches but he wasn't going to say anything. "You're home!"

"Hey, Squirt," he smiled at her. "What are you still doing up?"

"You promised to read me a story before I went to bed," she said.

"She informs me of this after I read through half her library," Angel remarked in a humored voice as she appeared in the entry way.

"Yeah she'll do that," he laughed. "Sarah, this is my friend Molly. Can you say hi?"

"Hi, Molly," she smiled.

"Hi," Molly smiled.

"Thanks for watching her, Angel," Nick said, shifting the little girl to his hip. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"S'no prob," Angel smiled. "We had fun, huh Sarah?"

"Angel's cool!" the little girl chirped. "She almost beat up the stupid lady!"

Molly could help but scoff a laugh at the frown on Nick's face and the smile spread across Sarah's face. She was a beautiful little girl. She had the same bright blue eyes as Nick but hers were wide with wonderment and curiosity, as though she was trying to figure out what everything around her was and what it was meant for. Her thick dark hair was a massiveness of curls a spilled over her shoulders. Her face looked as though it could light up half the city with just one smile.

"Yeah, about that," Angel frowned. "You need to find yourself a new sitter, dude. That lady was a witch."

"She's the only one who is ever free," Nick sighed. "Otherwise I wouldn't use her. You're right she is rude."

"Rude doesn't even cover it!" Angel exclaimed. "But I guess some people just can't take practical jokes."

Nick frowned, "Sarah," he addressed the child in his arms who was busy smiling innocently at him. "What did you do to Mrs. Miner?"

"Nuthin'," she said, still trying to look innocent.

"Sarah…"

"Did you know that she doesn't like mice?" the little girl grinned mischievously.

Nick groaned, "Sarah, you didn't…" Sarah just grinned. "Tell me you didn't let Charlie loose?" she just kept grinning but was breaking into giggles. "Munchkin, you are in so much trouble."

"Oh cut her some slack, Nick, she's a good kid," Angel chuckled. "Everyone needs a good prank pulled on them once in awhile. And if you ask me, this woman was beggin' for it anyways."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. "Ok, you, are going to bed, and now! Find your mouse and get ready from bed."

"Awww!" Sarah whined. "Can't I stay up a little longer?"

"No," Nick said firmly. "It's almost two thirty, you are going to bed. You should have been in bed a long time ago."

"Oh ok fine," she pouted but squirmed out of her brother's arms and got down. "Night, Angel."

"Night, sweetie," Angel hugged the little girl.

"I'll be in, in a minute to tuck you in," Nick said.

"Ok," she smiled. "Bye Angel, bye Molly."

"Good night, Sarah," Molly smiled and watched her disappear into the back hallway.

"I really do appreciate this, Angel, you have no idea," Nick said, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh no you don't, Nick, put that away," Angel said. "You don't have to pay me. I was glad to do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Angel smiled.

"Ok," he said returning his wallet to its home in his pocket. "Well I need to go tuck her in, thanks again."

"Yep," Angel grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

"Well tonight was fun," Nick laughed, running his hand through his hair again.

"Believe me it could have gone a whole lot worse," Molly said. "Well I guess I'll see you later, Nick, thanks for tonight."

"Um I was wonder…" Nick said, shifting nervously. "Uh…"

"What?" she asked.

"Can I kiss you?"

Molly stood there blinking at him for a moment, but shrugged "If you slip me tongue I will kill you." Nick chuckled and leaned forward. He lightly brushed her cheek with his lips. Molly blushed a bit and looked slightly disappointed, "That's it?" she asked. She kind of was expecting there to be more to it than that.

"Well I figure that I wouldn't give Raph a reason to kill me just yet," he winked playfully at her.

Molly laughed and rolled her eyes. She would have kissed him back but a squeal of giggles interrupted them.

"Sarah!" Nick exclaimed. "Bed! NOW!"

"Nicky's gotta girlfriend! Nicky's gotta girlfriend!" the little girl practically sang before taking off back down the hallway.

"I'd better go anyway," Molly said. "Papa will send someone looking for me if I don't get going."

"Night, Molly," he kissed her on the cheek again and walked towards what she assumed was Sarah's room. Molly opened the door and walked down the drive way, back to an amused looking Angel.

"Shut up," Molly laughed.

"I didn't say anything," Angel chuckled.

"You didn't have too," she smirked, unlocking to door. The two girls climbed into the car and sat in a good natured silence all the way home.


	8. Chapter 7: Bad Morning

**Chapter Seven: Bad Morning **

Molly woke up early the next morning. She usually wasn't an early riser but for some reason she just couldn't sleep. She rolled over and put her feet over the side of the bed, trying very carefully not to wake up Angel who was next to her. Angel and Tyler had spent the night because of the late hour of their return. Tyler, who would obviously not be allowed to share a room with his two friends, had crashed with Mikey. Molly dipped her feet into the slippers that sat at the edge of her bed before getting up and stretching. She cracked her neck a few times as she walked out of her bedroom. As she made her way to the bathroom, voices from the kitchen caught her attention. She would have ignored them but the clear mention of her name made her ears perk up. Molly crept quietly across the Lair and stood outside the doorway. She was probably going to get flips for eavesdropping but she didn't care. It sounded like Madison and Raph were arguing with Master Splinter and she wanted to know why it involved her. 

"……I just don't think she's ready for this," she heard Madison say. "What could he possibly have to say to her?"

"Probably wants to mess with 'er head," Raph growled. "I don't care how sincere he sounds in that stupid letter, he's a nut case and she ain't goin'!"

"It is her choice to make, my son," Splinter said with a clear tiredness in his voice. "You must give her that choice. To deny her it would be cruel and unfair."

"Cruel and unfair?" Raph exclaimed. "Sensei, what he _did_ to them was cruel and unfair. What that sicko did to her is…"

"Completely inexcusable," Splinter said. "I do not wish anything ill upon my daughters but, perhaps this is a chance for her to reconcile with him or to even perhaps forgive him for what he has done."

"Master Splinter…"

"I would not suggest it if I didn't think it could help," Splinter continued. "And it may not, it may make things worse for her psyche but at least respect her enough to allow her to make that choice for herself."

"Master Splinter," Madison sighed. "I appreciate and respect what you're saying, but…"

"But?" Molly growled under her breath.

"I don't think it's the right time to tell her about the letter," Madison said. "And after what happened last night, being mugged on her first date, it just isn't wise to tell her right now."

"It isn't wise to keep it from her either," Splinter said.

The room was silent for a few moments. Madison sat at the table slowly stirring her coffee, avoiding Splinter's gaze. She knew he was right but she just didn't think Molly could handle it. What if he just wanted to see her so that he could mock? What if he just wanted to see how she has grown so that he can lust over her once more? Anyone with eyes could see that the pretty little girl had grown in to a beautiful young woman with her long hair, bright mischievous eyes and soft features. The things he could say to her could be fatal to every ounce of self esteem and confidence Molly had worked so hard to regain after all these years. What if he…

**_CRASH _**

All three heads whipped around and stared at Molly, who had leaned to far forward in her attempt to listen and accidentally fallen over the small table that was outside the kitchen door… well, it _was_ outside the kitchen door. Now it was firewood underneath Molly.

"Molly!" Madison flew from her chair with Raph to her side. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine," she grumbled as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"You sure?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Just wondering if we got the mail yet today."

Madison and Raph's stomachs dropped. She had over heard them. Madison sighed and closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, "How much of that did you over hear?"

"About from the time I heard my name mentioned till I face planted," Molly narrowed her eyes. "Who wants to talk to me?" she asked the question even though she pretty much already knew the answer.

Madison sighed and gestured to the table, "Have a seat," she said. Molly sat down while Madison made her some instant hot cocoa. She tried to catch Raph or Master Splinter's eye but they wouldn't look at her. She wasn't sure if they were avoiding her glare or were for some reason ashamed about something. The pattern on the table could not possibly be that fascinating. Madison set the cup in front of the young girl and sat back down in her chair. "So how much do you want to know?" Madison asked.

"We'll start with the basics and go from there," Molly said casually as she reached for the mug. "The who, what, when, where, how and why with do for starters."

"Ok," Madison started. "Well, um, about a week or two ago we got a letter from Dad…"

"You mean Miller?" Molly clarified unnecessarily. She knew who they meant but the question was just her way of making it perfectly clear she no longer acknowledged him as her father in any way shape or form; blood or not.

"Yes," Madison continued. "He wrote from prison saying that he has changed. Seen the light or the error of his ways or some crap like that, and that he er…" she trailed off.

"Spit it out, Maddy," Molly narrowed her eyes further.

"He wants to meet with us," she said. "Or more specifically with you."

Molly was silent for awhile. She set her cup down and stared at her family not really knowing what else to say except, "Why?"

"We're not sure," Madison said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" she asked.

"We weren't sure how you would take it," Madison replied. "Kay and Pete didn't really take to it kindly. They don't want anything to do with him so I thought that…"

"Kaylin and Peter know already?" Molly asked. "When did they find out?"

"About two days ago," Raph said hesitantly not knowing if he wanted to watch the expression on Molly's face.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked.

"You had your friends over, we didn't think that…"

"Don't give me that, Madison!" Molly exclaimed shooting out of her chair nearly shaking in rage. "Don't you dare try and feed me that shit! You kept it from me on purpose!"

"Watch your language, young lady," Madison narrowed her eyes a bit. "There is no reason to talk like that."

"Oh really?" Molly snapped. "I'm sick of this, Madison. Totally and completely _sick_ to death of this! You don't trust me at all."

"Of course I do," Madison said, walking around the table to her sister.

"No you don't!" Molly shoved Madison's attempt to put her arms around her. "You don't trust me. I heard all of it! You weren't even going to tell me! And you weren't going to either!" she rounded on Splinter. "How long have you known!"

"I opened the letter," he admitted softly.

Molly closed her eyes for a moment, not wanting to expose the fury that was dancing in her pupils. She took in a mediation like breath and let it slowly back out before glaring coldly at her family, "I'm almost seventeen years old and you guys still treat me like I'm still a little kid."

"Well maybe if you'd stop acting like it," Madison frowned.

"Well might as well act like it now since I didn't get to be a kid till we came here," Molly said coldly.

"That's not funny," Madison said.

"Wasn't trying to be."

"That is why we didn't want to tell you though," Raph said, trying to ease the situation. "We didn't want you to have to face that again."

"The basterd is behind bars!" Molly exclaimed. "What the hell do you think he is going to do to me!"

"I said do not swear," Madison's voice rising a little louder as well.

"I'LL SWEAR IF I GODDAMN WELL PLEASE!"

"_Enough!_" Splinter's voice roared over both of the bickering sisters. He stood up, a mix of pain and frustration in his eyes. Any other parent would have probably slapped her mouth by now but all of them had already seen enough violence within their lives and he did not want too continue that legacy however much she might deserve it. "I will not allow such dividing arguments with in my family. It is not good for us to be quarreling like this. Molly, you will watch your language with in our presence. How you speak else where is of your own conscience but here you will keep a civil tongue in your head, is that clear?"

"Yes, Father," she stuffed down her growing desire to yell back.

"Division with in our home will cause it to fall."

"Division?" Molly dared to snap, her attempts to stay silent thrown to the wind. "There was division from day one! No one in this house thinks I'm capable of doing anything on my own that doesn't evolve basic care needs! You!" she pointed at Raph, "Were completely out of line with Nick last night."

"Molly, I know you must be feeling angry right now but…"

" Madison, you have no idea what I'm feeling," she snarled. "You haven't understood a thing I've said, felt or done since I hit high school. And I am seriously starting to doubt that you ever will. You treat me like I'm a china doll that is going to get dropped and broken into a million pieces."

"It's because you more precious than china to us," Madison said, Molly's words cutting deeper into her. "We're just trying to protect you."

"You can't protect me from life," Molly shot and left the room. Master Splinter watched his youngest daughter storm through the Lair, enter the dojo. His ears twitched from the loud slam that the door made behind her.

"I should go talk to her," Madison said starting to leave the kitchen but stopped when Splinter put his walking stick out in front of her.

"No," he said sighing. "It is best that I speak with her. My daughter needs her father."

Splinter left the room, leaving behind Madison and Raphael. Raph came up behind his wife and put his arms around her. Madison relaxed in to his embrace and allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes, "I hate him for this," she said. "Just when we're finally getting on with our lives, he ruins it. I can't help it, Raph; I don't want him anywhere near her working his evil."

"I know, Sweetheart, I know," he said, nuzzling her hair with his beak. "I don't either. Tell ya the truth I'd rather go down there and kill him for what he put all of you guys through but Master Splinter has a point. She has to make this choice on her own. If she wants to, we shouldn't stop her." Madison closed her eyes is frustration but allowed herself to be comforted but Raph's hold.

Molly threw wild punches at the bag in the dojo. She wasn't sure which she was more upset about, the fact that the perverted psycho who raped and beat her for years and almost killed Madison wanting to meet with her to, which she assumed was reconcile; or the fact that everyone still treated her like a child. They still acted like she couldn't do anything on her own or think for herself. If she hadn't overheard that conversation she would never have known about this and that made her furious. Her trained ears picked up the almost silent entrance of Splinter. She ignored him for a few minutes, continuing her drill on the bag. When she figured that he was not going to leave she stopped and hung her head, fighting to not cry. Molly turned around and faced her father, bowing in respect.

"Yes, Sensei?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking with rage and near tears.

"Sit, Child," he motioned to certain mat. Molly obeyed and sat lotus style in front of him. She sat there staring at the ground for a moment until Splinter cleared his throat. "My daughter, I…"

"Sensei," Molly interrupted. "I am sorry for how I spoke I was completely out of line, but whatever you say to me please, please do not try and justify all of you keeping this from me because there was no actual decent reason for doing so."

Splinter sighed, "No, you are right, there was not," he said. "I wished to tell you at the time when we received the letter but Raphael and Madison felt it was not the proper time to show it to you. Neither did any of your other brothers."

"I hate this," Molly said. "I hate that you guys think I can't do or think anything on my own."

"That is not our opinion…"

"Yes it is," Molly said. "If it wasn't than you guys would have told me sooner, as well as the twins. At least they found out sooner than I did. We're not children anymore, why do you keep treating us like such?"

"Because you are _my_ child," he said firmly. "And I love you more than my very life. I do not wish to see harm come to you."

"Than you must not love Leo, Raph, Donny, or Mikey very much because you let them go out and risk their lives every night," Molly snorted.

"They have more years of experience," Splinter said.

"But I'm just as good!" Molly protested. "They were out saving the city long before they turned seventeen! I'll seventeen in two weeks and I have gone on three missions tops and the only thing that happened was Raph took out a mugger!"

"Molly…"

"You say that you love me and want me to be happy," she said. "Training, getting better and fighting by my family's side is what makes me happy."

"How happy will you be when you return from a battle with a missing limb?" he asked.

"You know I'm starting to get the feeling that you think I'm gonna run off and leave you guys because with me being a human I can do that very easily," Molly snapped before she thought better of it.

"You know that is not true, Molly," Splinter said, an obvious hurt in his face.

"I can't be safe every single second of my life," Molly said. "I don't wanna be careless, but I do want to be trusted to be my own person. To be able to make my own choices."

Splinter sighed, "Than lets begin you decision making now," he said. "What do you wish to do about this letter from your father?"

"He is not my father, Sensei, you are," Molly said flatly. Splinter's eyes held a hint of pride and he smiled softly at her. "And I'm not sure what I want to do exactly. I suppose I feel like I have things to say to him but at the same time I have no real desire to see him."

"Meditate on it, my daughter," Splinter said. "The answer will come to you."

"Yes, Sensei," she touched her face to the floor in a respectful bow and got up.

"Molly?" Splinter said. "Come here please."

Molly walked over to him and knelt in front of him. Splinter wrapped his seemingly fragile arms around her and embraced her warmly as only a father can. Molly's eye flooded with tears and she relaxed into his arms and she began to cry on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Papa," she cried. "I didn't mean it."

"I know you did not, my child," he said stroking her hair. "You were angry and I understand that but you will be facing consequences for the way you spoke to you sister, I do hope you understand that."

Molly nodded; she had expected to be punished for it. She had almost expected to be slapped across the face but she knew that Splinter would never hit her for any reason what so ever, nor would any of the others. That is what made him different than Miller.

"But let us let it remain behind us and begin with another fresh start this morning," Splinter continues. "Think about what you wish to do and I promise that no matter what our opinion is, your decision shall be final this."

"Thank you, Papa," she said, sitting back on her haunches and wiping her tears away. Splinter smiled and tucked a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. He cupped her cheek with his boney hand and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Go now and prepare yourself for the day," he said, smiling at her. "I wish to see you back in here in two hours for your morning practice."

"Hai, Sensei," Molly smiled back, with that she got up and left.


	9. Chapter 8: What Could Happen?

**Chapter Eight: What Could Happen?**

Molly collapsed on her bed after Splinter's training session. Splinter had given her eight extra katas and four sets of flips to do, two katas and one set of flips for each swear word, not to mention he had her spar with Kaylin. Her older sister was not one to go lightly on anyone. Ug, when Papa said she was going to be punished, he meant it…

"Hey."

Molly summoned up just enough energy to lift her head to look over at the door frame where Madison was standing with two mugs in hand, "Hey," she said.

"Splinter really let you have it today huh?" Madison said.

"You have no idea," Molly let her head flop back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Can't say I didn't deserve it though."

"So now that you've seen the light, does that mean it's safe to come in?" Madison chuckled.

Molly chuckled too, "Only if one of those mugs is for me."

Madison smiled, walked over and handed her sister one of the cups, "I'm trying out new hot chocolate flavors for the restaurant, that one is chocolate and cherry, whatcha think?"

"It's good," Molly said sitting up and taking a deep drink from the mug. "It's really good."

"I'll make sure to put it on the menu next month then," Madison said taking a sip of her own mug. Since Molly would eat just about anything Madison had always used her as her official taste tester to test out new meal ideas and see what new things she should try out and put on the menu. Madison knew that if even Molly wouldn't eat it, it wasn't going anywhere near her menu. "Did Angel and Tyler leave?"

"Yeah, they left after breakfast," Molly said staring into her cup for a moment. "Hey, Maddy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," the girl sighed. "For...for what I said this morning, I didn't mean to get so mad about it. I just really hate it when you guys keep stuff from me because you think I can't handle it."

Madison sighed, she set both their cups on Molly's bed side table and wrapped her arms around the teenager from behind, "I'm know, Mol," she said leaning back on the wall to allow Molly to lay on her lap. "I would say its ok but to tell you the truth it's not. You have got to learn to control your anger a little better. I hate to say this but you did inherit Miller's temper a bit. Difference is that thankfully Splinter has taught you better."

Molly glared at her wall; she didn't like having any reference to her father.

"Not to mention that you're starting to, god forbid, turn into Raph."

Molly chuckled, "Nah… I'm better at the Sais than he is."

"I heard that!" Raph exclaimed from the other room. "And you are _NOT_!"

"You were meant to hear it!" Molly shouted back, she knew wasn't as good as he was just yet but she just liked messing with him.

Madison laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "What am I gonna do with you, Molly," she said. "You're just too much trouble."

"I try," she grinned.

"And I spoke with Master Splinter, he let me know what you guys talked about and I'm not crazy about it but I'll let you have the final say in this one."

"Is the apocalypse coming?" Molly asked in mock horror. "Madison Leyla Miller-Hamato is ACTUALLY surrendering authority? Holy crap somebody call April and get this in the paper!"

"April is not a reporter," Madison rolled her eyes.

"She pretended to be one when the guys had that whole thing with the Utrons and whatever."

"That doesn't count!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not times infinity!" Madison pounced on her baby sister and started tickling her. Molly's shrill laughter echoed in the room and obviously in the hallway because Mikey and Brian poked their heads in the door. The two looked at each other and grinned before diving onto the bed and attacking the two girls in their dreaded double teamed tickle torture.

"AK! Alright, ALRIGHT! TRUCE!" Molly screamed over the commotion. "I actually made my bed this morning and now you guys messed it up…thanks a heap…"

"You didn't make your bed, Angel did," Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Me, Angel, Angel, Me, point is the bed got made didn't it and now it's ruined," Molly pouted.

"Oh hush and go take a shower," Madison laughed.

"Yeah, you smell!" Brian announced.

"Yeay for little brothers," Molly chuckled and got up, grabbed some semi-clean street cloths and headed to the bath room.

She took her time in the shower, letting the hot water beat at her sore muscles. She wasn't sure why but she also thought better in the shower, perhaps purely because there was nothing else better to do. As she scrubbed the shampoo into her hair, Molly let her thoughts wander to the decision she had to make. Did she really want to go see Miller? And why had he specifically asked to see her. She couldn't help but recall all the times Madison had to save her from her father's lust and it wasn't like he had many shining father moments. Molly furrowed her brow for a moment as she rinsed the last of the shampoo out and started in on the conditioner. Well… except maybe once…

Molly remembered one time when she was five when Miller had taken everyone to a theme park for the weekend. He was the perfect father for forty eight hours. He fawned over his wife, rode the rides with the twins and Madison, and even won Molly a giant stuffed frog from one of those hammer games.

"_A prince charming for my little princess," _he had smiled when he handed the giant plush to her.

She couldn't remember what ever became of that frog when they got home but was sure it's end wasn't a pretty one. Molly rinsed the last of the conditioner from her hair and switched off the shower. Wrapping her big towel around herself, Molly frowned at the mirror. If nothing else, she wanted to know why he wanted to talk to her. She sighed at made her decision.

"Yo, Princess!" Raph's voice emerged from the other side of the door. "Did you leave any hot water?"

"Doubtful," Molly said.

"You always do that!"

"Sorry, but I have a lot of hair," Molly said smugly. She pulled on her clean cloths and wrapped her hair up in the towel before leaving the bathroom.

"Well at least you smell better," he snorted playfully as she walked past.

Molly threw a humored smirk over her shoulder and retreated back to her own room. Throwing herself into her computer chair and flipping on the monitor, she grabbed her hair brush and began running it through her tangled mop. She was concentrating on a particularly annoying knot when she heard her computer make a chiming sort of noise declaring that some one had just been IMed. She flipped around and opened the window.

**Nick137:** Molly! This is Nick. Could you call me…like now…?

Molly looked at the IM in confusion and began typing back.

**RedTurtleGirl4:** Nick? What's up… how did you get my AIM name?

**Nick137:** yearbook

**RedTurtleGirl4:** Oh

**Nick137:** Sorry couldn't remember your cell # and I really need to ask you a favor… it's kinda important so can you call me?

**RedTurtleGirl4: **What is going on? Are you ok?

**Nick137**: just CALL!

By now Molly was worried and she narrowed her eyes at the screen as she grabbed her cell phone. It rang a few times before someone picked up. It wasn't Nick's voice though; it was much deeper and older than that.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Uh… yeah hi, is Nick there?" she asked.

"Who's this?"

"Molly Hamato," she said. "I'm his… friend from school." Molly caught herself before she said 'girlfriend'. She wasn't… well…yet… AK! She blushed at her own thought and kicked herself as she listened to the voice on the other end yell for Nick.

"YO! Nicky! Some chick is on the phone for you!" the guy shouted. "Says her name is 'Hamato'?"

Molly hung her head in exasperation. Her legal name was still "Miller" but Madison was working on getting it changed to "Hamato" and it just dawned on her that Nick didn't know that… great he was gonna think so weirdo was calling.

"Hello?" Nick appeared on the phone.

"Hey, Nick, it's Molly, what's up?" she said reclining in the chair.

"Hey," he sounded nervous but laughed. "Hamato?"

"Long story short in a round about way its Splinter's last name and we're trying to change our last name to it, anyways that's not why I called," she said. "What's up? You had me kinda freaked out."

"Sorry I had to close my IM before my uncle saw," he said lowering his voice.

"Why are you worried about your uncle looking at your IMs?" Molly asked. "And why is he at your house anyway?"

"Tell ya later, look I need a favor, are you or Angel free today?"

"Well I have to go work in the café for my sister at four and Angel is working till then why?"

"Perfect!" he sounded more than a little relieved. "Would you mind watching Sarah?"

"Um…sure…" Molly sounded more than a little confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that I got called into work today and I can't get out of it and I need a sitter and Mrs. Miner won't pick up her phone."

"Um sure, ok, when do you need me?" she said.

"How's thirty minutes sound?" he said.

"Thirty minutes!"

"Yeah I know I'm sorry but my boss called literally last second and I'm desperate, Mol, please!" he begged. "I'll do anything."

Molly sighed, "You'd better have one hell of a date planned for next week."

"THANK YOU!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are an angel!"

"Nah, I just play one on TV," Molly smirked to herself.

"Alright I'll see you in half an hour," he said, sounding as though a giant weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Kay, see you then," Molly hung up her cell and stared off into space for a moment. She was suddenly roped into babysitting her bo… er _friend's_ little sister and she wasn't sure how or why exactly… Molly sighed and got up to grab a hair tie. She braided her long hair as she thought of things to tell Splinter and Madison as to why she was taking off. Maybe she should take Brian… Hey! That was a good idea…

"Hey, Bri!" Molly called as she walked out into the living room where her sister was reclined on the sofa with Raph and Brian. "You wanna go make a new friend?"

"Sure!" he said leaping off the couch.

"What's going on?" Madison asked giving her sister a confused look.

"Nick just called me and said he desperately needs a sitter for his little sister and since she is about Brian and Skyler's age I thought I'd grab them and take 'em to the park or something so she won't be stuck with just me."

"Ok…" Madison gave her another confused look. "Just remember that you promised to work today at four."

"Yeah I know," Molly said grabbing her coat which was still slung over the back of the couch from last night. "Ready to go?" she turned to the young boy.

"Yep!" he chirped pulling on his shoes.

"Don't forget your coat," Raph called over his shoulder.

"Oh, right," Brian grabbed his jacket and practically sprinted for the elevator.

"Be good," Madison said.

"I'll be out with three nine year olds…" Molly snorted a laugh as she grabbed the keys. "What could possibly happen?"


	10. Chapter 9: Lions, Tigers and Munchkins

**Chapter Nine: Lions, and Tigers and Munchkins**

"Alright Munchkins, where to?" Molly asked, turned around in the front seat to face the three youngsters seated in the back. Sarah, Skyler and Brian had really hit it off and for that she was glad. "Movies? Park? Library?"

"Let's go to the zoo!" chirped Skyler. "I wanna see the monkeys!"

"Yeah!" Brian exclaimed. "Can we, Molly? Please! I wanna see the lions!"

"Yeah! Can we please?" Sarah asked.

Molly thought about it for a moment, "Sure," she smiled. "Why not?"

"YEAY!" all three cheered and Molly laughed as she started up the car.

The car ride was relatively amusing for Molly. The three children in the back of the car chattered away about one thing then another but when the conversation turned towards the subject of family that Molly's ears perked up.

"…My big brother is the strongest person in the world!" Sarah said.

"Nuh-uh!" Skyler defended. "My daddy is!"

"No way!" exclaimed Brian. "My daddy is! So is our Sensai!"

"Whats a 'sensai'?" Sarah asked.

"It's a Japanese word for teacher," Molly cut in.

"Oh."

"So what's your daddy like?" Brian asked Sarah.

Sarah shrugged, "He's ok, but Nick is the bestest in the world! He plays dolls with me!" Molly snorted a laugh and turned on her turning signal.

"Doesn't your mommy play dollies with you?" Skyler asked. "Mine does."

"Nah, I don't see her and daddy much," she said. "I think they went on a trip again cuz Uncle Ron came to visit."

"You don't know where your parents are?" Molly couldn't help but ask. She knew she could probably pump Sarah for information with out her realizing it but that might just be crossing a line of snooping and Nick would probably not be happy about it at all.

The little girl shook her head, "Nope, sometimes they just go away for awhile and Uncle Ron will come stay with us. Nick doesn't like 'im, I know, cuz he gets all grumpy and stuff when he comes over."

"Do you like him?"

"Not really, he's kinda weird," Sarah said. "Talks all funny on the phone and goes away sometimes and comes back hurt and gets mad when ya ask 'im stuff."

"Has he ever touched you?" Molly's eyes narrowed.

"He pushed me down once and Nick got real mad," Sarah shuddered for a minute. "I never saw Nick get mad before but when Uncle Ron pushed me he grabbed Uncle Ron and threw him into a wall."

Molly's eyes widened and she stared at the little girl through the rear view mirror. She was serious. Molly had a hard time imagining Nick putting anyone into a wall but something told her that if he would attack someone for any reason that reason would be Sarah. From the sounds of it there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"When do you're parents come back?" Molly asked.

Sarah shrugged, "Dunno."

"Ok."

Molly remained silent for the remainder of the car ride, allowing the three kids to talk. The minimal information rolled around in her mind and she tried to make sense of it with out jumping to conclusions. So while this uncle had never touched Sarah like that, from what she knew, but still there was something strange about him. By the time they rolled into the zoo parking lot, Molly decided that she was going ask Nick about everything.

"Just have to figure out how," she muttered under her breath. "Ok, guys, lets…go?"

Molly let out a frantic meep like sound when she saw that the kids had already jumped out of the car and were bolting for the zoo entrance.

"HEY!" Molly grabbed the keys, quickly locked the door and ran after them. "We have to pay first!" She caught up to the little ankle biters and paid for them to enter the park, "Maybe I should buy some leashes while I'm at it…"

Molly would soon found out how sorry she was that she didn't buy them…

"Brian! Get back here!" Molly chased after her young brother as the child took off through the crowd.

"Look! Monkeys!" he said running up to the edge of the monkey habitat.

"I'm gonna monkey you in a second!" Molly dragged Sarah and Skyler through the crowd. "Don't take off like that! Madison would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Awww, Molly, you worry too much," Brian said.

Molly gave a huge sigh of frustration. They had been there for over an hour and why she had thought that bringing three young kids to the zoo by her self was a good idea eluded her completely. She nearly had a heart attack when Sarah and Skyler suddenly disappeared, only to find that they had wondered off by themselves into the Reptile Exhibit. Maybe next time the kids wanted to play she should make Nick take them somewhere by himself.

"Hey, Moooolllly……"

Molly looked down at three overly innocent grins. She raised a very suspicious eyebrow, "Yes…"

"Can we have popsicles?" Sarah pointed over at a small ice cream cart. Molly gave them another suspicious glance but decided the indulge them. "Fine, but you all sit on this bench and don't even think of moving until I come back, or instead of eating the popsicles you'll be wearing them. Got it?"

The three children nodded and Molly walked over to the ice cream vendor, all the while mutter pray chants to herself that they would still be sitting on that bench when she came back.

"I like you, Sarah," Brian said. "Wanna be our friend?"

"Sure!" Sarah chirped. "I like having friends!"

"We've gots lotsa friends!" Skyler said. "There's Uncle Mikey, Uncle Leo, Uncle Donnie…"

"And my daddy!" Brian smiled. "Well…He's not my real daddy cuz Mommy said that my real daddy was mean but my new daddy isn't. He's the bestest ever!"

"How come your real daddy was mean?" Sarah asked.

"Dunno, just was," Brian said, swinging his feet over the edge of the bench. He watched his feet for a moment and frowned "I'm bored…"

"I want my popsicle," Skyler wined.

"If you're bored I know what we can do…" Sarah grinned mischievously as she reached into her pocket. She pulled something out but kept it hidden in her cupped hand.

"What's that?" Brian asked, leaning in to try and see.

Sarah opened her hands just slightly to let them peek at what sat in them. "Awww!" Skyler squealed. "Can I hold 'im!"

"I've got a better idea," Sarah grinned and nodded and a teenage couple nearby who were looking a little too friendly next to the giraffe cage. "Be right back." Sarah slid off the bench and running towards the couple. When she 'accidentally' bumped into them the couple glared at her.

"Watch where you're going, you little imp!" the girl practically shrieked. "You almost made me spill soda on my new outfit!"

"Sorry," Sarah stared up at them innocently. "I didn't mean too…"

"Well get out of here before I make you ever sorrier," the boy growled. Sarah squeaked and ran back to the bench.

"What'd you do?" Skyler asked as Sarah climbed back on the bench next to her.

"Just watch and wait," Sarah grinned. It was only a matter of seconds before all heads turned towards the couple whom were now shrieking as they danced around in a sort of panic. The girl screeching profanities at her boyfriend for making her spill her drink on herself while the boy looked as though he was frantically trying to get his shirt off. The three children rolled with laughter on the bench. Brian actually fell off the bench from laughing so hard.

"_AHEM_!" All three children looked up at the furious teenage towering over them, holding Sarah's pet mouse by the tail. "I believe this is yours."

"Oh thank you!" Sarah smirked. "You found him!"

"How dare you!" the girl snapped. "Do you have any idea how hard it is wash soda out of this fabric! It's completely ruined! And I HATE rats!"

"Charlie is not a rat, he's a mouse!" Sarah snapped.

"I don't care what he is, all I know is he just got added to the snake pen dinner menu!" the boy growled. "Say good bye to your little friend."

"You can't do that!" Sarah made a dive for her beloved pet but the boy kept it out of reach.

"Oh no?" he smirked sticking the mouse in his pocket. "My dad is assistant head zoo keeper here. I would have no problem 'accidentally' dropping the little vermin in there."

"Give him back now!" Sarah kicked the boy in the shins.

"Why you little…!" the boy grabbed Sarah by her jacket and shoved her down. Sarah sat there stunned as tear welled up in her eyes.

"Hey!" Brian jumped up and grabbed the boy's arm as Sarah began to cry. "You can't hurt my friend like that!"

"You want a piece of this too, Rug Rat!" he grabbed Brian's shirt and lifted him up just so that he was eye to eye with him. He reared back his fist but it was suddenly caught by an iron fist.

"Now maybe it's just the sun in my eyes but know I could have swore I just saw you shove that little girl down," Molly snarled, holding the boy's fist. "but of course you wouldn't do such a stupid thing like that because you of course know that behind every sniveling child there is a much bigger and much meaner friend."

The boy's face went pale at Molly's dark expression, "And might I add than no one, but NO ONE, beats on my little brother but me, GOT IT!" She threw the guy back and he landed on his butt. Brian scrambled back to the bench next to the two girls.

"They started it!" the boy shouted pointing at the kids. He pointed an accusing finger at the still crying Sarah who was now being comforted by Skyler. "SHE put a rat on me!"

"He's a MOUSE, Stupid!" Sarah retorted.

"Where is the mouse?" Molly asked.

"Psh…how the hell should I know?"

"He's got 'im in his pocket!" Skyler exclaimed.

Molly eyed the boy and his bimbo girlfriend, who at the moment looked more worried about the fact that she had Dr. Pepper stains all over her new clothes than the fact that her boyfriend was about to get his back side whipped by another girl.

"Give me the mouse," Molly held out her hand.

"Hell no!"

"Fork over the rodent, Jackass!"

"Give me one good reason why I should," he snapped.

Molly grabbed him by his Abercrombie and Finch shirt and hoisted him up, "Because you'll need that pocket to carry your spleen if you don't hand him over right now," she growled thrusting her hand in his face. "Mouse. Now!"

The boy dug into his pocket and practically threw the poor thing at Molly, "Fine! Take the damn rat, see if I care," he grabbed his girlfriend's arm and pulled her through the crowd. "Damn thing crapped in my pocket…!"

Molly looked over the poor creature. When she was satisfied that he was only very badly frightened and not dead from shock and being mishandled, she turned around and glared very sternly at the three kids, "I would ask…" she began. "But it would only make me want to tie you all to the roof and leave you there on the way home."

"Are you mad?" Sarah asked sheepishly.

"More like severely annoyed," Molly gently set Charlie in Sarah open hand. "Can't be too mad because the blonde chick is in my science class and I can't stand her. Girl has more shoes that brain cells."

"So you're not mad and you won't stop dating Nicky?" Sarah asked.

Molly blushed and coughed, "No… no of course not… but Charlie stays _in_ your pocket for now on or bird of pray exhibit is gonna get a new friend, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah nodded and nuzzled her little pet before gently tucking him back in her coat pocket.

"And by the way, your popsicles are on the bench," Molly said.

"Yey!" the kids dove at the treats and quickly began munching on them. Molly sighed and rubbed her temples. She had a sinking feeling that today was going to end up being a very long day.

**A/N: Hey everyone I am SOOOO sorry that it has taken me forever to update but school has been a bear! But luckily Finals are this week and then I am free to write all summer! YEY! Anyway you know the drill. Read and Review and have a great day! Later**

**Chupip**


	11. Chapter 10: Catch and Release

**Chapter 10: Catch and Release**

"Oww… Pain… must… annihilate… little people…" Molly muttered into the glass on the counter she was flopped over.

"Molly, stop smudging the glass and plotting the destruction of small children," Madison said, smacking her lightly on the behind as she passed by her with a tray of ice cream. "It couldn't have possibly been that bad."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to take care of little kids?!" Molly asked, raising her head off the counter.

"No, Molly, I have no idea how hard it is taking care of kids, do tell me," Madison rolled her eyes.

"It's hell! They were everywhere!" Molly exclaimed. "When we went to the reptile house the little darlings decided to pull a Harry Potter and almost let a Brazilian python loose on some newlyweds!"

"A Brazilian python, huh? Well that's a new one," Madison chuckled as she set the tray down in front of the children. "Here you go, kids, three bowls of our best ice cream."

"Thank you!" they all chirped.

"Brian, what do you say to Molly for taking you and your friends out today?" Madison said brushing the little boy's hair back.

"Thank you, Molly," he said jumping out of the booth and hugging her tightly. "You're the best big sister ever."

"Why is it that whenever I want to kill you, you are suddenly so cute and loving?" Molly asked, hugging him back.

"It's a gift," he grinned and darted back to the table to dig into his ice cream.

The four of them had arrived at Madison's restaurant a little while ago and of course as it usually goes when babysitting, the demonic beings that had been her charge where now suddenly perfect angels.

"Try not to blow the restaurant up, I'll be right back," Molly said, pushing off the counter and walking into the back. It had turned out to be a slow day so Madison didn't need her as much as she originally thought. But since Nick was suppose to meet them here at four o'clock and it was already three thirty, Molly didn't see any reason to go anywhere else. Not that there was very many places they could go now anyway. They had been kicked out of four McDonald's, two Burger Kings and a Dairy Queen. "Who needs Health Ed videos about teen pregnancies? Give 'em an afternoon with three nine year olds and the next three generations will all die virgins," she muttered, pushing open the swinging door to the kitchen.

"Hola, Chica," Mikey smiled over his shoulder. "How goes it?"

"I need a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake, Mike," Molly said slumping in to a chair. "Make 'em both a double."

"Long day?" Mikey laughed, throwing two burger patties on the grill.

"You have no idea…" she muttered. "I don't think I ever want kids."

"Aw come on it couldn't have been that bad…" Molly gave him a very dangerous glare. "Or maybe it was?"

"Just make the burger, Ninja boy…" she ordered.

"Already on it, Babe," he said with a laugh. "You know… you were a bit of hand full yourself at that age so I wouldn't be too hard on them."

"I couldn't have ever been _that_ bad…"

"Well you did get yourself kidnapped once…"

"Oh yeah because that was soooooo my fault," Molly rolled her eyes. She looked down at her feet for a moment. "Speaking of which, I haven't really decided what to do about that."

"Being kidnapped?" Mikey asked over his shoulder.

"No, ya smartalic, I mean Miller," she said. "Raph and Maddy told you about the letter right?"

"Not exactly, I kinda walked in on the conversation on accident."

"Oh please, you were eavesdropping," Molly smirked.

"You eaves drop all the time, babe, don't even start," he said. "So what are you gonna do about it? You gonna go see 'im?"

"I dunno…" Molly blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I mean, I know I don't owe him anything at all. Splinter is a million times the father he ever was that I remember and he can rot for all I care but still… a part of me wants to know what he has to say."

"It sounds like you've already made your decision, to me," Mikey said, pushing the burger patties on to the bun.

"I guess I have," she said.

"More power to ya, Mol," Mikey said, handing her the burger and shake. "It shows a great deal of maturity to go and confront something like that."

"Kaylin isn't going…" Molly said sucking the shake through its straw.

"Like I said," he winked at her. "It takes maturity. As dearly as we love her, we all know Kay is as mature as a seven year old who heard someone fart."

Molly snorted a laugh and started coughing on her shake. She nodded in thanks to her brother and pushed back through the swinging door to the front.

"Oo! Can I have a fry?" Brian leaped off the booth seat.

"Ak!" Molly held her plate high above her head while the young boy jumped up to try and reach her food. "Back small demon! Back to the Lord of the Flies day care center from whence ye came!"

"Are you always this loving with children?"

Molly looked over her shoulder and opened her mouth to snap at whoever it was. In her efforts to turn around, she tripped over a chair and fell backwards completely launching her burger into orbit. Molly squeezed her eyes shut and waited to collide with the floor. She felt an arm grab her and she slowly opened her eyes. Nick smiled at her in his arm in amusement.

"Graceful aren't you?" he said lifting her back up.

"Nice catch," she blushed.

"Nice fall," he smiled and handed Molly back her plate, burger fries and shake all sitting neatly on it.

"How did you…"

"So this is the infamous 'Nick'," Madison interrupted with a smile and extended her hand to him. "I'm Madison, Molly's sister."

"It's nice to meet you," Nick helped Molly up before shaking hands.

"I'm sorry about Raphael's behavior last night," she said. "Sometimes that idiot of a husband of mine doesn't know when to stop being protective and just shut up."

"Oh like you should talk!" Molly smirked.

"Er…husband?" Molly and Madison chuckled at the utter look of confusion on his face.

"Yep, going on nine years," she smiled. "Yes I know it's wired but that is just how our family works, get use to it."

"I'll try," he forced and awkward smile. "Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, Nick!" Sarah jumped out of the booth and into her brother's arms. "We had a really great time today!"

"Really?" Nick turned to Molly. "Usually that's Sarah-speak for 'I tormented the baby-sitter in to therapy'. Didn't give you too much of a hard time did she?"

"Let's just say you are going to owe me one hell of a date," she smirked.

"Oh boy," he chuckled. "How is next Friday?"

"Er… I'm kinda visiting someone at day," Molly glanced over at Madison for a moment. Her sister stared back at her, the tiniest flicker of hurt crossed her eyes but it vanished quickly with a look of understanding replacing it.

"No problem, we'll come up with something," Nick smiled. "Well, I hate to cut this short but I have to get the pipsqueak here home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye."

Nick shifted the little girl to his back and they waved good bye as they left the shop.

"He's cute," Madison said, draping an arm over Molly's shoulder.

"Molly and Nick sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" Brian and Skyler sang out. Molly dove at the two but they escaped and soon were tearing through the restaurant with Madison shouting close behind them.

Down the street a ways Sarah snuggled her head against Nick shoulder.

"Nick, when are Mommy and Daddy coming home?"

"Dunno, Squirt, soon I hope."

"I miss them," she said.

"I miss them too."

"I don't like Uncle Ron, he's scary. I don't want him here anymore."

"I don't like him much either but don't worry, he won't hurt you," Nick said, entering the subway stairs. "I wouldn't let him."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sarah yawned and laid her head down again, "I like Molly, and she's nice."

"Yeah," Nick looked at the ground. "She's really nice."

"Are you gonna marry her?"

"Sarah! We're seventeen!"

"So?"

"Go to sleep half pint, no one is getting married," he rolled his eyes.

"Ahh…" Sarah closed her eyes and began drifting to sleep as the subway pulled in. "But I like her…" Nick stepped in and clutched one of the bars. He gripped it tight and cursed softly to himself.

"I like her too…"

Author Note

Hey it's me… and I feel like the biggest jerk ever having not posted in ages. It's been a long stressful year that kinda took a toll on my creative writing flow but I am back in action now and tend to finish what I've started. This isn't much as of right now but I promise more is too come soon, my friends. Luv!Chupip


	12. Chapter 11: Fight!

**Chapter 11: Fight!**

"Holy crap," Raph asked as Molly stumbled in to the kitchen the next morning. "You're up before school starts? Has hell frozen over?"

"Raph!" Madison exclaimed and covered Brian's ears.

"Sorry," he grunted.

"Yeah, yeah shut up," Molly said snatching a piece of French toast off the counter and flopping into the chair next to Raph. "I just couldn't sleep any longer for some reason."

"Yep, hell's frozen over."

"Raphael!"

"What?!" he exclaimed and pointed to Brian. "He goes to a public school in New York! He probably hears the kindergartners use worse language."

"Andy from Mrs. Kelly's class dropped a jar of glue and shouted 'Da-'…"

"AAAND that is certainly enough of that," Madison interjected, setting a plate of French toast in front of her son.

"Good morning," Splinter said softly, entering the kitchen with Leo and Donny. He leaned down and kissed Molly's forehead before walking over and doing the same to Madison's cheek.

"Morning, Papa," Molly swallowed her food. "Hey, Donny, did you get to edit that paper I gave you? The rough draft is due today."

"Yep, I left it on the coffee table last night," he said.

"What?!" Molly jumped up and ran out. "That coffee table is the bottomless pit of despair for anything that is set on it! My first boyfriend disappeared when he sat on it!"

"What first boyfriend?" Raph demanded.

"Exactly!" Molly's voice rang from the living room.

"She's kidding, Raph," Leo said sipping at the coffee Madison had handed him. "It's a type of speech that is commonly known as 'sarcasm'. It's used much in the very tone I am using with you right now."

Don and Madison snorted a laugh and Raph glared. Molly reentered the room looking very annoyed.

"Mikey dripped pizza cheese on it!" she complained loudly.

"I did what?" he asked, walking into the kitchen with a large yawn and scratching his side.

"You, a box of pizza and my history report equals bad for my grades!" Molly said.

"Sorry, babe," Mikey said, flopping into an unoccupied chair.

"Shouldn't you be getting going?" Don asked pointing at the clock.

"Aw crap," Molly gave a quick hug and kiss to everyone in the room before dashing out. "See you after school!"

"Love you!" Madison shouted across the Lair.

A muffled 'love you too' was heard just before the elevator doors shut. Madison chuckled before serving Master Splinter some breakfast.

"Maybe after we give her, her birthday present she won't have to worry about running late for school," Raph chuckled.

"She's gonna crap herself!" Mickey exclaimed. "I can't wait to make her cake!"

"Hey! It's my turn," Madison said.

"You can make the icing."

"Mikey!"

Master Splinter just chuckled and finished his breakfast before excusing himself to morning meditating. He too was excided for his daughter's birthday. He had made something very special for her this year. Hopefully she will still be in a mood to properly celebrate it after her meeting with Miller.

Molly, at the moment though, wasn't thinking about her birthday or Miller for that matter. Her thoughts were more geared towards Nick. She couldn't get him off her mind. Looking down at her outfit that she had spent at least twenty minutes selecting, she wondered if he'd like it. Groaning, she smacked her forehead on the window of the bus.

"Oh god, I'm turning in to a crushing teeny bobber…"

It wasn't that she was in love with the boy it just… he was so different from any guy she had ever met. He was handsome, that was for sure, but he wasn't vain about it at all. His main focus was to succeed at school and take care of Sarah. That impressed her; most guys their age would ignore the existence of a younger sibling. He seemed to thrive on it. He was smart, kind, gentle, had the reflexes of a cat…

Molly blinked for a moment. She hadn't thought of that since it happened. How in the hell DID he catch her and that food yesterday? She had never seen anyone outside of her family do that. The question rolled around her head as she climbed off the bus and made her way towards the school. It was nothing short of puzzling. Molly shook the annoying question from her head as she began the Monday morning battle with her locker combination. Finally the stubborn door swung open and Molly turned to free her chemistry book from her back pack. Turning back around, a sudden large hand slammed her locker door shut again.

"HEY!" she exclaimed. Turning to her right she groaned out loud. "Hanson! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get that damn door open in the first place?!"

"So you're cheating on me, is that it?" Jack glared.

"Cheating on you would imply I was going out with you," Molly glared back and shoved he hand off her locker before reaching for the dial. Her hand was caught mid-movement and Jack swung her around, gripping her upper arms tight.

"You are going out with me, you just don't admit it."

"Get your hands off me, Jack," Molly said in a low dangerous voice. "I don't want to have to hurt you but I will."

"Any girl in this school would kill to be in your shoes," he said. "But you for some reason are taking it for granted."

"You are so full of shit," Molly snorted. "You have your head so far up your ass I'm surprised you can actually tell I'm a girl."

Jack growled and shoved her hard against the locker. Molly yelped in discomfort, wincing as he tightened his grip on her arms. The sound caught the attention of a few passerbies' but they ignored it. Bad things happened to people who crossed Jack Hanson.

"Next time that piss ant comes near you, I'll break him in half," he warned. "You are going to be my girlfriend. You belong to me! You hear me! Do you hear me!" he shook her roughly.

"Jack, let go!" Molly exclaimed, fear rising in her. "Jack, you're hurting me! LET GO!!"

Suddenly, Jack was ripped off of her and Molly crumpled to the ground nearly in tears. Hundreds of memories came flooding back to her from a much darker time in her life. Opening her eyes, they widened at the sight of Nick holding Jack by the throat against the opposite wall of lockers. A fresh red mark just below Jacks eye and a small trickle of blood dripping from his nose made it very clear Nick had hit him at least twice. Everyone was scattered from the hallway. There was no way they were going to be caught by a teacher in this situation.

"If you touch her again you will be eating through a straw permanently, Hanson," Nick growled. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Watching out for your little slut then huh, Nick?" Jack made a sound as Nick obviously gripped his neck tighter.

"You have even less of a right to insult her as you do to claim her as your girlfriend," Nick said, then repeated. "Do we have an understanding?"

"We'll finish this later, Kendellmen," he snarled.

"Indeed we will," Nick growled.

"BOYS!" shrieked a shrill voice. Mrs. Lowell came storming up the hallway. "Break it up! Mr. Kendellmen, release Mr. Hanson this moment!"

Nick glared but let Jack go. Jack shoved him away roughly and Nick reacted as though ready to do battle. Mrs. Lowell got in between the two. "There is no fighting here! To the principle's office, all three of you!"

"What did I do!?" Molly exclaimed getting off the floor, her upper arms felt mildly sore.

"If you weren't involved you were a witness, Miss Miller, now let's go, all of you," she said starting down the hallway.

Nick stopped and pulled Molly into a hug, "I am so sorry," he said. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Am now, thanks," she said. She blushed as he kissed her forehead and escorted her down the hall. Jack shot them dangerous glares the whole way.

Thirty minutes later the whole story had finally been re-laid to the principle. As punishment everyone's parents were called and Jack would be suspended for two weeks. While Nick was only trying to protect Molly, he still technically hit Jack, and rules were rules, so he was suspended for three days. Molly on the other hand wasn't going to be punished at all considered she really had nothing to do with it but was rather pulled into it against her will. None the less, Madison was coming to pick her up for the day anyway. Molly hung her head as she thought of the head ach she would have to endure when she got home with everyone franticly worrying about her. She felt a suddenly warmth over her head and she opened her eyes to see Nick's hand softly grasping hers.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked softly. "You've been rubbing your arms since he grabbed you."

"I'll be fine," she said. "If it's still sore in a couple of hours I'll have Papa put some herbal soothing paste on it. I just hope to God it doesn't bruise. You think Raph flipped out when you touched my cheek, what till he sees some guy left bruises on me."

"I suddenly feel bad for Jack… and I don't even like him," Nick chuckled. He looked at Molly and said softly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"But you still came," she smiled.

"Yeah but a real boyfriend would have been right there when he showed up."

"I wasn't aware you were my boyfriend," Molly chuckled.

"Well than I should fix that," Nick smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend, Molly?"

Molly blush but nodded, "Sure…" she said. Molly felt like she living out a scene from a really sappy romance short story or sitcom but at the moment she really didn't care. She leaned forward and kissed Nick, blushing furiously as she pulled away. Nick sat there stunned, blushing as well. They both began to laugh.

"Awkward?" he asked.

"Just a bit," Molly smiled.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Madison smiled softly as she poked her head into the office.

"Hey, Maddy," Molly said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Hey, kiddo," she walked in and gave her a hug. She then hugged Nick as well. "Nick, we can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me," he said.

"Well to bad, we're going to anyway," Madison smiled. "What are you doing next Friday?"

"Nothing I guess," he said.

"Well its Molly birthday, and we're having a big dinner and we want you there," she said. "And we're not taking no for an answer either."

"Wouldn't miss it," he smiled.

"Alright then, ready to go?" she looked at Molly. Molly nodded and with a short wave they two sisters left.

Nick sighed and sank back into his chair. Next Friday. Perfect. He had a girlfriend. Why did he do that? Well he liked her that was why. At the same time he mentally smacked himself. This was probably going to end badly.

"This isn't exactly how I intended to spend my morning," growled a voice from the door way. Nick turned his head and glared darkly at his uncle standing.

"It wasn't how I intended spending my morning either," he snapped as he grabbed his bag.

"Haven't I taught you anything about fighting that Hanson kid?" his uncle grunted. "He isn't worth your time or talent."

"He attacked Molly, what the hell was I suppose to do, sit back and watch?"

"She has nothing to do with you or what you're working on," his uncle said.

"She has _everything_ to do with me now," Nick snarled and turned towards his uncle before grabbing him by his shirt.

His uncle grabbed his arm and ripped it off. Nick yelped in pain and sank to his knees. "If you needed to get your jollies jumped by a girl there are easier ways of doing so than playing the knight in shinning armor."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that you son of a bitch, ARhg!" Nick flinched as his uncle tightened his grip.

"While you're paying attention, Nao, listen up."

"That is not my name."

"It is your name, the only honorable thing you have is the name my stupid sister gave you at birth and by God you will be called such," his uncle snapped. "You were brought into this world because my sister betrayed her clan, but you and the brat were allowed to live only because you prove useful. If you start proving that you are un-useful, I will personally see to your demise. Do I make myself clear, Nao?"

"My name… is Nick," he growled, looking up at the man.

"Only too those who are beneath us," his uncle snarled and released him. Nick crumpled to the ground but quickly got back up, rubbing his arm and cursing himself. He was stupid, so utterly stupid. How could he have been so selfish as to drag Molly into a relationship with him with that man in his life? He was going to have to find a way to save her, as Sarah, with out hurting either. God help him.

**Author Note: I'm a bad bad bad bad BAD writer for not posting in forever again! I'm really sorry. But hopefully this will cheer up anyone who has been in need of a Miller Kids fix. Enjoy and once again, R&R.**

**Tenshi Chupip**


	13. Chapter 12: Failure

**Chapter 12: Failure**

"I'LL KILL 'IM!" Raph roared. "I'm gonna track his sorry ass down and kill him! Who the hell does this little bastard think he is?"

"Apparently he thinks he's supposed to be my boyfriend," Molly said as she gratefully accepted the hot cocoa Madison was handing her. Raph had been ranting since before she even walked in the door. Apparently the only thing that had stopped him from going down to the school and making good on his tirade was a strongly worded threat from Madison. One that he knew she would follow through on mercilessly. The issue seemed to only get worse when she removed her sweater and found finger print bruises covering her upper arms. Her ears were still ringing from all the shouting.

"Donny, can you find this guy's address?" Leo asked.

"Give me twenty minutes and I can have his whole history, right down to when he was first potty trained," Donny cracked his knuckles.

"Oh for the love of God you guys, give it up it's not that bad. Jack's been suspended and if it happens again they'll expel him," Molly said.

"Molly is right, the school has already taken action," Master Splinter said firmly. "If anything further happens we will notify the police."

"You enjoy taking away all of our fun don't you?" Raph grumbled.

"It is one of the small bright spots in my repetitive days, yes."

Molly and Madison sniggered behind their respective mugs at the sour look the others were giving Splinter.

"Look at it this way," Molly said, spooning more marshmallows in to her drink. "I get way worse bruises from sparing with any one of you, so really, this is absolutely nothing to be harping on."

A skeptical silence hung for a few moments but finally Mikey stepped forward.

"Dudette's right, you guys. Let's just let it go for now and deal with it if something else happens. Besides we have way more important things to worry about," he smiled and held up a cook book. "Like what kind of cake you want for your birthday."

"I like the sound of that," Molly smiled.

"I think I just saw a flying pig," Raph said.

"What?"

"How else would Mikey end up being the voice of reason?" he asked right before getting beamed in the face with s wet sponge.

...

Nick lay on his bedroom floor doing push-ups, trying to get the raw rage out of his system. All he could think about was Molly and Sarah and how he was going to keep them safe. He made a promise and if it killed him, he would keep that promise.

"Good to see you're finally doing something productive with your spare time."

Nick snarled under his breath and kept doing his push-ups, "What do you want?"

"I did some research on your little girlfriend," his uncle said, tossing a file in front of Nick. Nick snatched the file and jumped to his feet. "Interesting young lady, she is. I may have been mistaken about not forbidding you to grow closer to her."

"Where did you get all this?" Nick demaned as he flipped through page after page of information School report cards, medical records, family history, pictures, police reports… there was nothing _not_ in this file.

"I've told you time and again, Nao, our reach knows no boundary."

Nick stopped on a page with a photograph clipped to it. A blond haired man with cold blue eyes stared back at him. Nick felt a chill run down his spine.

"You recognize him don't you?" his uncle smirked. "Not surprising. That, my dear boy is Jonathan Adam Miller, your sweetheart's father."

"This man is in prison for child molestation and attempted murder," Nick snapped. "My father put him there," he added with a smug smirk.

"And now, my father will get him out," his uncle smiled dangerously.

"You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can because you see there is something more about these children that I have learned that you did not tell me."

"_Oh god… Please no… don't let him know PLEASE!"_ Nick screamed in his head.

"They live with our father's greatest enemies," he said and grabbed Nick by the back of the neck and pulled him close. "And you weren't going to tell me, were you?"

His uncle threw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, "You are just like her!" he shrieked. "You dare betray our clan! You dare betray everything we stand for and hold sacred!"

Nick garbed his uncle's foot and twisted it, throwing the man to the floor, slamming his own foot down on the man's face. He steadied himself as he stood up, "The only thing you stand for is greed and murder. The only thing you hold scared is cruelty! And I will not be a part of it!"

"Well I will tell you something, boy," his uncle snarled, getting up. "You will lead us to these freaks and finally bring honor back to our family's name!"

"There has never been honor in the Soudaka name!" Nick shouted. "There is nothing but blood and shame! And if I have to fight you to the death right here and right now to free my family from it I will! But I will not help you! I will not betray my parents and I will not be apart of anything that hurts Molly!"

"Oh I think you will cooperate," he said, wiping a little blood from his lip. "Because you see, when going into a negotiation, it helps to have some leverage." He reached into his pocket and threw a photograph at Nick. Nick caught it and his eye's shot open. Pure fury raged through him as he lunged at his uncle and slammed him against the wall.

"_WHERE IS SHE!"_ he roared.

His uncle kneed him in the stomach and threw Nick onto his bed, "She's safe, for now, but cross me and she is forfeited," his uncle turned to go. "Now get some sleep, you'll need it. I have some work I need to get done."

Nick's door slammed shut and he heard it lock. He looked at the picture in his hand before crumbling it up and chucking it to the floor next to the file that had spilled open. Nick grabbed his bed side lamp and chucked it hard against the wall. It shattered on impact but destroying the lamp did little to sooth his fury. Nick hung his head in shame and let the angry tears flow. He had failed.

**TBC**

**A/N: **So I think I have come to conclusion that I am a horrible, horrible person and leaving a story untouched for over three years is unacceptable… even if the last three years have been taken up with school, marriage and babies... I hope some of you are still willing to read it after all this time because I intend to finish it by the end of the summer! Keep an eye out for the rest of the story! I loves you all!

~Chupip


End file.
